Siren's Song
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Peter is an FBI agent in the White Collar Supernatural Crimes Division on the hunt to stop the anybody who would break the law. On a routine case against his personal white whale Peter meets Neal a extrememly charming and dangerous male siren being held captaive by the rich and powerful Vincent Adler. Humor, Drama, Slash, Supernatural, abound.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first supernatural white collar story so please be kind  
Chapter 1**

Peter Burke walked into his office and dropped the athame that he was carrying with him on the stacks of books and case files. Working for the FBI's Supernatural Crimes Division Peter always found himself in trouble and needing some kind of protection from werewolves, vampires or anything mythological that shouldn't exist. Peter groaned as he dropped into his chair and immediately began to toss a baseball up into the air and catching it. According to the FBI his division didn't exist; they were a branch of the White Collar Division since most of the time his cases involve artwork or stolen money along with the supernatural aspect. Diana walked into the office and looked around "I see you decided to tidy up a bit; were they filed you or did you burn them?" she asked tossing a new folder on the pile. "Very funny… so what is it this time… dragon illegally smuggled into the city, werewolf?" Peter asked as he kept tossing the ball.

"Better…Adler is back in the states; maybe we can finally nab him. Rumor has it that he's got some new creatures from the Greek islands with him. You know he only has the ones that aren't allowed to be captured," Diana said flipping open the large file showing the photo of the man. "You know that he's always got some excuse or he's protected somehow from being arrested, so what does he have this time?" Peter asked keeping his eyes on his baseball. A siren…" Diana remarked causing Peter to look at her instead of the ball that struck him. Peter rubbed his head he jumped to his feet. Rubbing his head he jumped to his feet. "I'll look into this, why don't you, head home before Christie rips me a new one for keeping you late again," Peter said waving his best agent away. Diana laughed and said her goodnights before leaving. Sighing loudly Peter pace his office before it dawned on him that every time Adler comes to the city he throws a party to show his black market prizes off to his equally rich friends. Peter grabbed both his jacket and athame before going to his car and driving to Adler's vast mansion in the city. He parked his car before going inside. Peter walked into the lavish living room and found the man he was after laughing it up with his friends. Adler had his arm around a younger man who was wearing tight pants and a loose halter shirt with a choker showing just under his hair; his arms were draped around Adler's neck. Peter knew the man knew who he was and it wasn't a huge secret in the black market world that Peter's white whale was Vincent Adler. Peter walked up to the man pausing as checked for any nearby weapons.

"Burke… heard I was back in the big apple did you; well come on have a drink with me in the study," the man said pulling the younger man with him as he led Peter away from the party guests and into the study. Dropping onto the couch he motioned for Peter to take the seat across from him. "This is Neal by the way, it's a fitting name for him don't you think since that's what he'll be doing a lot of that if you catch my drift," Vincent said as he looked up at Neal who looked at him a fire burning in his eyes. Peter sat stone faced as he watched the younger man; there was something about him that seemed very sensual and dangerous but it was the amulet on his choker that caught Peter's attention. "So tell me Burke what are you doing here? I doubt you managed to pull a warrant out of your magic hat this fast which means you're here solo tonight. Since you are here unable to arrest me why don't you stay and partake in the entertainment it should be a lot of fun. I've got exotic alcohol and foods in case you're hungry," Vincent said as he pulled Neal onto his lap and rubbed his thumb over the side of his neck above the choker. "Be a dear pet and go pour two drinks of the absinth," he ordered pushing the younger man off him toward the small bar in the corner.

Peter raised his hand and shook his head. "No thanks I'm not thirsty," Peter said as he got up. "I need to get going but I'll be back in the morning with a warrant; of that you can be sure," he added as he watched Neal closely wondering if he knew how to talk. "That sounds all well and good, I'll be sure to give you my full cooperation I'll make sure of it," Adler said as he took the drink from Neal who had taken to draping himself over the couch so his head was again Adler's leg. "He'll be back you know… and he'll try to take you away, his kind lock up and abuse your kind, you can't trust him," he said just as Peter left letting his hand travel into Neal's chestnut hair to stoke as if he were a cat.

* * *

Heading home Peter parked in front of his house and made his way inside to drop his bag on the table before dropping into the closest chair. "Hey hon how was work today?" Elizabeth asked coming into the living room carrying a beer. "I stopped off at another Adler party… he's back in New York and apparently he has a siren but I didn't see any sign of it… so how was your day?" Peter asked as he cracked his beer open and put his head back on the couch. "It was good, I have a lot to do I have a bunch of parties to set up, so sirens aren't they supposed to be very sexually pleasing women, so the question is did you see any women that were more beautiful than you ever saw before?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

Sipping his beer Peter thought for a moment before it dawned on him as images of Neal flashed in his mind. "No… but I did see a young man he was very good looking, more than I have ever seen… oh god…" Peter dropped his beer on the table and rushed for his books on the shelf and grabbed one on ancient myths. "I've heard of male sirens… they are ten times more dangerous than the female ones and when provoked they are extremely deadly… but this one seemed temporally docile, even if it's docile though it could cause major damage if it gets angered.

"So what does that mean for him; if he's really that dangerous?" Elizabeth asked "Well once I file my report and we raid the place he'll be caged and if need be terminated, but as long as we follow procedure in capturing him if stays calm maybe I can get asylum for him or get him sent back home either way it all depends on what Hughes wants," Peter said as he looked at his wife. "I don't like destroying them especially when they haven't done anything but unless I can prove he's not a danger then it's out of my hands, it's the department of crypto corrections problem. Those guys aren't really known for their kindness," Peter remarked with a sigh as he grabbed his beer again and made his way up to his home office that looked like it belonged in wizard's house not a home in Brooklyn.

Grabbing his laptop he opened a web chat with Diana and sighed. "I met the siren… and we have a problem it's a male," Peter said hoping that his partner would be on his side. "Well… we have to be more cautious this time around this isn't like the last time, remember the werewolf he had? You almost got a chunk taken right out of you; so how are you going to get a warrant to search the place?" Diana asked "I have to, who knows what else he has in his place Adler isn't a man who just takes one thing from a place he is probably got hundreds of illegal items. I need you to get that warrant by tomorrow morning," Peter said "I'll have it on your desk with the ink dried by the time you come in, but I have to go now," Diana said with a smile as she signed off. Groaning loudly Peter rubbed his face hard and looked up at the ceiling as he thought about how the raid would go the next day. Leaving his office Peter went into his room and dropped his bed and waited for sleep to hit him. _This is going to be a long case I don't even know how I'm even going to house a siren…_ Peter thought as he drifted off and began to dream of the young siren.

* * *

Adler woke early the next morning kissing a trail up Neal's shoulder with a smirk on his lips. "You are so insatiable you know that right…" he mumbled as he pulled away and made his way to the bathroom Neal sighed and folded his arms under his chin as he lay on his stomach and playing with the threads on the sheet next to him Neal hummed a bit though the amulet around his neck prevented his true song from coming out to ensnare anyone. "I want to go home," Neal said sat up on the bed the sheets sliding down his perfect body that was dotted with bites and scratches. "I don't like it here anymore… and of course I'm insatiable…I'm a siren and you're not as good as you think you are," the siren said with a snarky tone which earned him a hand across his face.

"You listen here… you belong to me now; you are my property. I let you keep your ability to speak but I can take that away with a simple spell and you'll just be another living statue walking around here doing as I say and being here to pleasure me when I need you," he said grabbing Neal by the hair and yanking it back a bit. "Now be a good pet and go get the door it should be our friend the agent," he said a moment before the doorbell even rang Neal wanted to spit in his face before being let go but instead Neal grabbed the blanket off the bed since he couldn't see his clothes from the night before anywhere and made his way to the front door and opened it to reveal Peter and Diana standing their badges in hand as a team of rookie agents came in their weapons drawn on Neal keeping him trapped by the wall. "Please identify your species and your country of origin and any names you went by there," Diana said questioning the possible threat.

Neal stood stock still and held the blanket up around him looking at the guns pointed at him. "I really dislike guns being pointed at me," Neal remarked off handedly as he looked at a few of the young agents getting closer to him to keep the siren against the wall. "Give me your species, name and country of origin!" Diana yelled keeping a close eye on Neal. "He doesn't have to answer you. According to our lawyer he is considered a U.S. citizen now," Adler said as he sauntered down the stairs and let Neal throw his arms around him his back showing the bites and scratches from the night before though they were no longer stinging. "How the hell did you manage to get him cleared so fast?" Peter asked. Adler chuckled and splayed his hand against Neal's bare back and leaned over and kissed his neck below the choker before looking at the agents. "Pissed off again Agent Burke that I get away with what I want?" Vincent asked as watched Peter look at the siren in his arms.

"It's time for you to leave Agent Burke, now take you're little team and get out of my home," Vincent said as he lowered his hand to below the blanket line that covered Neal's backside ignoring the flinch he got. "I don't feel well, I need to rest…" Neal said as he made his way to the indoor pool and getting into the water in the nude. "You see Burke he's a very special breed of siren; he's the kind that live in the water and can come on land for only so many hours… so to keep him I changed my pool into a very large fish tank. It's his home away from home as it were," Vincent remarked with a chuckle as the agents started to leave. Peter looked at the pool once more and saw a deep bluish green tail disappear under the water leaving no more than a ripple on the surface. Giving a curt nod Peter left the mansion and walked beside his right hand agent. "I think we have it all wrong this siren while dangerous like any other one is not the one in control. That amulet he has on controls him and I want all the information you can get on how the hell Adler made him a U.S. citizen so fast," Peter ordered as he got in his car and drove off to his favorite place to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who faved this story and reviewed so far I hope you all enjoy chapter two, On a personal note my job hours are changing so chapter 3 might take a little longer but I will try for a week at the most Loves and Hugs all  
Chapter 2**

Arriving at his favorite apothecary Peter parked and went inside before ringing the small gong on the counter and took a seat while he waited. Peter stood up and bowed his head as a short bald man with glasses came into the room. "Ah Burke…what brings you to my humble shop?" the man asked. "Yes you're right; you might as well come in back to my private library… now describe the amulet in great detail," Mozzie said Peter moved around the counter quickly and followed Mozzie deeper into the building pulling his note pad out as he went. "It looked old ancient, Greek maybe, I really didn't get a very good look at it but it was about the size of half dollar coin and it was a reddish gold, "Peter described as they entered a vast library. The sheer size of the library always made Peter feel so small. As he stood by the doorway and watched Mozzie scurry off into the stacks of books looking for something particular.

Coming back with a large book Mozzie put it on the table and started to flip through the pages of ancient amulets from Greece. Looking over Mozzie's shoulder Peter quickly pointed at the one that matched the one around Neal's neck. "That's it… that's the amulet hanging on the neck of that male siren," Peter said making an offhand comment. "Did you just say male siren?" Mozzie asked in a worried tone. Peter nodded "I've seen him; he's young late twenties early thirties in looks, stunning to say the least and he's currently in the home of Vincent Adler," Peter said as he thought about the last time he saw Neal that very morning in the bed sheet. Mozzie sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You better be careful…male sirens are rare and are very hard to control… I don't envy you for once, just because he's wearing this amulet doesn't make him any less dangerous it just hurts him if he disobeys the one who put it on him," Mozzie remarked writing down some information. Peter took the paper and eagerly read the information on it. "Thanks Mozzie… what do I owe you?" Peter asked looking back at the shop owner. "How about you let a few of my Asian shipments slip through the cracks in the next few months?" Mozzie asked getting a stern look. "Fine, a couple bottles of wine and before you ship this siren off let me get a look at him," Mozzie said as Peter waved and left the back library to look around the shop buying things he needed to restock his shelves in his home office.

After finishing up at the shop Peter headed back to the office to fill out his reports. He grew bored while sitting at his desk and grabbed a sketch book to sketch out a drawing of Neal wrapped up in the sheet but the face in his drawing didn't hold the same seducing look the real Neal had. Diana came into the small office around lunch time and found Peter just staring at the drawing. "Are you alright? You look really spaced out," Diana remarked waving a hand in front of Peter's face. "What… sorry I was just thinking about something on this case is all," he said sheepishly. "Yeah… right, you were lost in fantasy land with Adler's new plaything. I'll give it to him he's good looking but he's a siren he's supposed to look beautiful," she said with a smirk. "I'm not fantasizing about Neal… I was thinking about how sirens male or female are supposed to be in control and he just looks so broken; I was trying to imagine what Adler has done to him is all," Peter said tossing his sketch book in his drawer and locking it before heading out to lunch with Diana.

* * *

Sitting on the rock formation on top of the underwater grotto Neal sighed and moved his tail in a slow lazy movement and sighed loudly. Sliding his fingers up to the amulet and fingering it subconsciously Neal stared up at the glass ceiling over the pool. "There you are I see you finally came up. Are you feeling well rested yet?" Vincent asked standing on the side of the pool watching Neal like a hungry wolf. Neal ignored the man as he slid back into the water and swam to the bottom of the pool and into the small grotto he used for privacy. As he sat in the dark grotto Neal slid down until he was resting on his stomach on the cool concrete of the pool and sighed as his gills fluttering lightly as he took in a deep breath. Vincent huffed that his new pet was willingly ignoring him. "Fine…act like a child, I'm going away for a while until I return you're not to leave this place. I'll make sure my guard knows that," he remarked leaving the poolside and his home.

Swimming out of the grotto Neal swam to the surface and poked his head out of the water and moved back to the rocks he was sunning himself on before and laid himself out on the rocks again. _Sex when he wants it, his date at parties, following his rules… I hate it…I want to go home to my underwater cave… _Neal thought as he heard the clicking of nails on the as Vincent's pet Cerberus walked in, it's three sets of eyes trained on him. Flicking his tail and splashing the three headed dog with water Neal smirked as the creature shook off and moved back out of range. That was fun for all of two seconds now I need to find something else to entertain myself… Neal thought getting off the rock and swimming toward the steps and changing his tail into legs and getting out of the pool. Not ashamed of his body Neal wrapped a small towel around his waist and walked around looking for something to do. Wandering around Neal heard the nails of Adler's other pet following behind him.

"Good girl…" Neal mumbled as he walked into the large library and looked at all the books on the shelves around him. Running his fingers over the spines of the books he stopped at an art book and pulled it from the shelf and went to the couch. Neal wearing only the towel he flipped through pages of the book getting lost in his own world before he looked at the beauty of art throughout history. Neal left the library and headed upstairs to the master bedroom to find some clothes that would fit him. Neal put on a pair of tight black jeans and a tight shirt before going downstairs and slipping outside to look at the sunlight and the blue sky.

Walking down the sidewalk a bit Neal took in the sight of being free. He ignored the looks he got as he found his way to the street corner and kept walking until he came to a small deli. Neal went inside feeling hungry and looked at the food behind the glass counter and licked his lips a bit. "Hey there… can I get you anything?" the man behind the counter asked. "We're fine…" Neal turned and came face to face with Vincent and stood there as a hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him out of the deli and back to the house. Neal felt the grip on his wrist tighten as soon as they got past the threshold of the front door. "How dare you wander off like that…people around here aren't as nice as me… they don't have your best interests in mind Neal…" Vincent said as he let Neal go and shooed him back into the house with a sharp swat on the rear.

"I'm not a small child I know how to deal with people… I've manipulated your kind my whole life," Neal said walking away and looking over shoulder at Vincent as he traced his finger over and an abandoned wine glass rim. "Take this necklace off and I'll show you just how dangerous I can be," Neal purred as he put his fingers against the amulet. Vincent smirked and walked over to Neal and fingered the choker a bit. Neal pulled away swiftly on purpose and smirked when he felt the clasp on the choker break. Neal turned around and faced his soon to be former owner when he heard the amulet hit the floor. Neal smirked as he felt his powers return and stared into Vincent's eyes; the fire in his eyes burning brighter. As he hummed his song Neal could tell that he had Vincent under his spell. Neal smirked at the glazed look in Vincent's eyes as he moved closer to the pool knowing that his powers were stronger than ever but just as they reached the edge of the pool the security system went off with such a shrill cry that it broke the spell on Vincent and drowned Neal's song out. Shaking his head clear Vincent looked at the siren in front of him.

Smirking Vincent rolled his sleeves up a bit. "You've still got some fight in you…" Vincent mumbled as he grabbed the amulet off the floor and waved his hand over the cloth choker turning it to metal as he locked eyes with Neal using a wordless spell to freeze his body just as the alarm system shut off. "It seems being a dark wizard is good for something," Vincent remarked as he chuckled at the pun while he reattached the collar and made sure it couldn't come off at all not caring that the edges were sharp and cutting Neal's skin. He then grabbed Neal by the arm hard with his nails digging into Neal's to drag his pet upstairs and punish him.

Arriving in the master bedroom Vincent threw Neal onto the floor and gave him a soccer player strength kick to his ribs breaking at least two and fracturing another three. Not giving Vincent the satisfaction of hearing him cry Neal rolled away as best he could giving the other man a good view of his back. Vincent grabbed a hand woven bullwhip and took the first of many powerful swings and by the end of the assault Neal had lost count of the strikes after thirty. Feeling the tattered remains of his shirt on his body Neal sat up and let what remained fall to the floor around him the rest stuck in the bloody wounds on his back; taking in another shuddering breath Neal kept his head down as his body shook.

Growing bored of watching his pet Vincent sat on his bed and sighed at the sad sight in front of him. "Just get out of my sight until you're healed or at least don't look so pathetic," he said watching Neal struggle to get to his feet to leave the room. Becoming impatient at Neal's inability to move faster Vincent got up and grabbed Neal by his hair and without any mercy threw him into the pool. Neal let out a loud scream as the salt in the imported sea water hit his wounds forcing him to move and rip his wounds open again. After a few minutes Neal blacked out from the pain and sank to the bottom of the pool allowing his natural instincts to take over and change his body so he once again had gills and tail. Vincent walked off after watching the pool water become calm again.

* * *

A week had gone by and Peter found himself once again at Mozzie's shop sitting in the library drinking a strong herbal tea that made him wince but he knew it would clear his mind. "So you're having this same dream where this siren… Neal is asking for you to… do what again?" Mozzie asked playing shrink at the moment. Peter sighed he knew Mozzie would be able to help him decipher his dreams. "He's asking for my help and when I help him something happens and he's singing and it's doing things to me…"Peter remarked finishing the tea. "He makes you aroused?" Mozzie asked looking over his notepad with a smirk. Peter sputtered for a moment. "What… no…I'm married you know to my wife… that makes me straight," Peter defended. "Gay or straight the siren's song doesn't care since sirens are usually female they will sing to men… but when the extreme rarity of a male siren comes around well then we have some problems with information. They are supposed to go after women but much like humans who are gay or bisexual the siren could also choose who to sing to…or something along those lines, like I said no clear information for males has been collected," Mozzie remarked swirling his tea a bit.

"Back to the dream there Freud…so do I go back to Adler's to help him even if I have no legal reason to be there or do I just forget about these dreams?" Peter asked putting his tea cup down. Mozzie tapped his pen against his chin for a moment. "You've been studying your craft since your twenties maybe you've developed a new skill in all it is just manifesting in your dreams first, maybe like a psychic walkie-talkie or maybe your swinging for a new team and you want go for a home run with the seductive siren," Mozzie remarked lending his wisdom to his sometimes friend.

Rolling his eyes Peter got up from the table and grabbed his bag as he left the shop and went outside. Feeling an overwhelming urge to go to the uptown mansion Peter hesitated for a moment before he got into his car and after fighting city traffic he found himself sitting in his car across the street from Vincent's home. Peter made his way across the street and knocked at the front door waiting until he was sure no one was coming before he used a set of lock picks he carried with him for emergencies. Using his self-taught skills Peter broke in and found the mansion quiet. Walking into the pool room Peter could sense something and looking down into the pool he saw a shadow dart into the small cave in the rocks.

Thinking of a startled fish in a fish tank Peter crouched down and patted the water hoping he could coax Neal to the surface. Swatting the water a bit more he watched Neal circle around the bottom of the pool before coming up behind the rocks and looking at him from his hiding spot. "Hey…what are you doing hiding over there…" Peter remarked as he leaned to the side to get a better look at the young siren though all he could see were angry bruises all down his right side to his waist where his body morphed into his amazing tail that also seemed a little dull. "What happened to you?" he asked getting up quickly and making a beeline for the side closest to the rocks. Neal ducked back under the water's surface just low enough to prevent his being grabbed if someone reached in after him.

Sitting down on the edge Peter looked down at the water where Neal was watching him. "I'm sorry I startled you, please come back up here and let me talk to you," he said hoping he could get a couple words in before he was caught. Slipping back to the surface after a few moments Neal poked his head out of the water carefully; his face just as bruised as his side although he kept himself far from the edge out of arms reach "I'm not going to hurt you…you look hungry. When was the last time you ate?" Peter asked looking at the young creature over where he could see barely healed wounds under the heavy bruising. "A couple days…" Neal said softly looking over his shoulder quickly opening his neck wounds again.

"Okay that's it you're coming home with me…" Peter said getting up and heading for the steps of the pool and seeing that Neal wasn't moving. "Neal… I promise I won't hurt you," Peter said as he helped Neal out of the water watching his tail changed into legs. Peter found an abandoned robe and helped put it over Neal's shoulders before tying it up. Peter helped Neal into the back seat of his car before driving home and helping Neal inside the small townhouse.

* * *

Neal looked around cautiously as he found himself in front of the bookcase looking at the pictures of Peter and Elizabeth. "That's me and my wife on our vacation last year," Peter said as he watched Neal carefully look at the contents of the bookshelf and the moments of his life captured in the pictures. "Peter… is that you?" Elizabeth called coming downstairs quickly. Her comment startled Neal and he moved into Peter's arms and knocked the man over the coffee table. They landed onto the couch with his robe slipping off his shoulders. Peter looked over Neal's shoulder ignoring the half-naked body on top of him. "Uh hey hon…"Peter said as he carefully moved Neal into a seated position. "Why do you have a naked man on your lap?" Elizabeth asked while standing behind the chair. "You remember that siren I was telling you about? Well this is him…but it's not what you think, actually I don't know what's wrong with him all I know is he's jumpy, bruised to hell and Adler's not around," Peter remarked as he gave a light pat on the head and ruffled his hair.

Moving so he was sitting up Neal looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth with his bruised face telling more of a story. "Don't worry El, I just helped him get out of there and once he's patched up I'm going to take him to Mozzie's; he'll be safe there," Peter said ignoring the fact that Neal was still sitting naked on top of him with the robe opened and revealing more of his body. "Peter you can't just toss him aside; look at this poor thing I'll go get the first aid kit and I'll patch him up while you find some old clothes for him to wear unless you want one of our neighbors to get the wrong idea," Elizabeth said as she went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit she kept by the sink. Returning to the living room Elizabeth found the young man sitting alone on the couch the robe pooled around his waist showing off the rest of his wounds.

"My name's Elizabeth… what's yours?" she asked making small talk as she uncapped the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and soaked a cotton ball and began to dab around the edges of the wounds on Neal's shoulder and neck being careful not to press too hard on any areas that looked infected as they fizzed. "Neal… my name is Neal…" the young siren said softly as he flinched at the cold liquid on his skin. Once she was done Elizabeth put the last cotton ball down on small pile on the coffee table and picked a small jar out of the kit and put an herbal healing salve on each wound before wrapping every wound and bruise that could be wrapped with bandages. "That salve will help you heal, just keep the bandages on for tonight and you should see a lot of those bruises and lesser wounds gone in the morning," Elizabeth said as she started to clean up just as Peter arrived with some sweat pants and a tee shirt.

Giving Neal some privacy to change Peter walked into the kitchen and got a beer as Elizabeth came in. "You know that collar has to come off, I couldn't clean all of the cuts around it," Elizabeth remarked as she threw the bloody cotton balls away. "No… that stays on; injured or not he's still a siren… removing that collar would be like letting a tiger out of its cage after you poked it all day, it's a very bad idea," Peter said just as Neal came into the kitchen quietly looking smaller in the large tee shirt and baggy sweatpants. "Nothing will happen; besides you can stand right there and watch him, otherwise those neck wounds will get worse and he'll get very sick," Elizabeth said as she started to make a sandwich for Neal. Getting up from the table Peter grabbed a pair of bolt cutters from the tool drawer as he moved over to Neal. "I'm going to take this thing off but the second I hear a single note come out of you and I'll put this right back on now hold still." Peter said as he cut the pin holding the collar together and removed it revealing the raw torn skin under it.

Cleaning and bandaging the neck wounds carefully; Peter sat Neal at the table and sat across from him watching his every move and every reaction while they waited for something to eat. "After I left Adler's place last week what happened? Many of those bruises are fresh but I can tell the rest are over a week old," Peter remarked watching Neal close since the amulet was off. "Don't interrogate him Peter he's a poor creature that's been hurt; just look at him," Elizabeth said putting the food in front of Neal and patted him on the head and fixed his hair. "El he's a dangerous creature not a stray cat and as soon as he's rested, I'm taking him to the FBI to be dealt with," Peter said not taking his eyes off his new house guest. "Peter… he's staying as long as he needs to get better and that's final," she said placing a sandwich in front of Peter as well with a clatter.

Eating quietly Neal finished the sandwich and watched as Peter finally looked away before he stole half of his and devoured it. Peter looked up after he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey… eat your own food …" he remarked a smile in his voice. Neal locked eyes with Peter as he reached over and stole the other half of the sandwich and took a bite out of it. Elizabeth chuckled at how the two men in front of her had seemed to bond in such a way. "I'm going to make up the guest room for you Neal when you want to take a nap you go right ahead," Elizabeth said as she got up from the table and went upstairs to clear off the guest bed.

When Elizabeth returned downstairs she found Neal rubbing his head. "He thumped me on the head…" Neal whined. "He tried to steal what was left of my lunch…" Peter defended eating another pickle from his plate. "Neal if you're still hungry I'll make you something else to eat for a snack and I promise a big meal for dinner tonight," she said going over and kissing the spot on Neal's head he was rubbing before going into the kitchen and making three more sandwiches for Neal and handing him the plate. "Why don't you go watch TV while you eat," Elizabeth added as she looked at her husband before pointing at the kitchen and following him in. "Peter he's a guest, creature or not treat him with respect after all the poor thing is hungry… and maybe if we show him some kindness he can learn to be good and throw off the stigma of being bad that you seem to think of," she added as she grabbed her purse. "I'm going to go out for a while so play nice and remember unless you want to sleep on the couch for a month you'll show him some respect," Elizabeth said before leaving and waving to Neal as she shut the front door.

* * *

Sighing Peter left the kitchen and found Neal asleep on the couch looking the only way Peter could describe as innocent and childlike. Seeing the true Neal that must have been hidden under the façade of the seducer Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose a bit before he covered him with a blanket and dropped into the open chair and watched Neal as he slept. Getting bored of watching Neal sleep Peter slowly drifted off to sleep only to wake up a few seconds later to a heavy weight on his lap. Opening his eyes Peter found himself staring into the most unnaturally shocking blue eyes he ever saw no more than six inches away staring back at him almost studying him, waiting for him to wake up. Peter was frozen; every nerve felt like electricity was coursing through them. His mind was racing, after a moment he realized that he could see more than just a pair of eyes, looking closely Peter noticed that it was Neal on his lap and that he leaned in so close that Peter even frozen could feel the heat radiating off the lips that were brushing against his as they spoke.

Forcing himself to listen instead of wonder what happened to him Peter waited for the words to be processed by his mind. "You're going to regret letting me go," Neal said softly against Peter's lips again almost seemingly on a loop before he pulled away and threw his head back letting out an inhuman scream that shattered the windows and Peter's eardrum plunging him into dead silence. Bolting upright Peter opened his eyes realizing he could hear and that it had been a dream. Shaking a bit Peter looker around and saw the object of his nightmare still asleep on his couch. On the verge of a panic attack Peter got up from the chair and located his cell phone on the dining room table and dialed Mozzie's number the third time after two misdials.

"Mozzie's…oh Burke…yeah calm down I'll be there soon," Mozzie said over the phone before hanging up. After hanging up Peter paced and waited a full forty-five minutes before Mozzie arrived. Nearly ripping the door off the hinges Peter yanked the man into his house and into the kitchen. "I had another one of those dreams but it was more….just more…" Peter said leaning against the counter. "Why don't you try telling me what happened that scared you like this," Mozzie said grabbing the closest bottle of wine and a glass and poured himself a drink. "He was sitting on my lap this time and he was in my face, then he said I would regret letting him go, as soon as he said that he threw his head back and screamed shattering the windows and my ear drums…" Peter said glancing around the corner making sure Neal was still on the couch. "Now I really believe you're not having dreams but having precognitive dreams of the future and if that's true then we've got to keep him under control, especially if I'm right he may have abilities we don't know about," Mozzie said quietly.

Peter sighed as he nodded; looking once again at the couch he found it empty. Leaving the kitchen Peter found that the living room was empty. Realizing he never heard the front door Peter rushed upstairs and found Neal wandering around looking at the pictures on the wall of his and Elizabeth's wedding. "So this is where you disappeared to…can't you stay where your told to stay for longer than a minute or is your attention span really that short?" Peter asked shooing Neal back downstairs so he could meet Mozzie. Sitting at the table Neal looked at Peter and watched his every move as he walked around the room. Mozzie watched Neal's reaction and took notes as he studied Neal.

"So how old are you?" Mozzie asked trying to ignore Peter in his blind spot as he kept his eyes on Neal to make sure he didn't try anything funny. Neal watched Peter for a moment before he decided to answer the question.

"I'm sixteen hundred," Neal said sitting back a bit rubbing his arm nervously. Mozzie looked up from his notes and looked directly at the siren sitting across from him. "That's young…in your species you haven't even hit puberty yet," Mozzie remarked ignoring the sound Peter was making that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a groan. Neal's eyes flicked up before returning to Mozzie and watching the smaller man who seemed to know quite a bit about his species. "That's right…we hit puberty starting at sixteen hundred with a sex drive that could kill a lesser man if given the chance," Neal remarked with a small smirk the fire returning to his eyes a bit. Avoiding looking into his eyes Peter cleared his throat a bit and looked away until he felt Neal's gaze move off him.

Sitting in almost dead silence Mozzie's pen scratched the paper of his notebook. Neal fidgeted and looked around again like he was expecting something to happen to him for answering a question wrong. "Can I ask why you're asking me all these questions like this?" Neal asked looking at the two men across the table from him. "We don't really have a lot of information on male sirens so we're just collecting some for our records, not to mention you've been with Adler you must know something we don't," Peter remarked. "I see…fine I'll help you but I want two things in return for telling you anything you want, I want my freedom and a plane ticket home," Neal said laying down his wants.

Peter watched Neal and thought back to his nightmare for a moment. "No deal…I'll free you bring you and home personally after you help us, don't think I'll let you run around seducing people, I've dealt with sirens before you're crafty," Peter said as he went to grab another beer ignoring the look on Neal's face. "Peter's former partner who worked in D.C. was seduced and killed by a siren when he raided a black market dealer's house," Mozzie said filling Neal in. Neal got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen and corned Peter by the fridge. "I'm not an evil monster Peter…it's just in my nature to be seductive, I'm sorry you had a bad experience with a siren before but don't judge me because of that… I'm not bad all the time," Neal said leaning against the counter looking very rugged with his bandages and bruises. "You're not a fluffy kitten either even if my wife thinks you are; I can't tell if you're just screwing with us or you really are this innocent for real," Peter remarked not holding anything back.

Neal let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe I should have stayed at the town house at least Vincent wanted me around…it's pretty obvious you hate me and the only reason you brought me here was out of pity because of how I looked," Neal said waiting for Peter to even attempt to deny the accusation. "I don't hate you… I don't even know you, and why would you go back to him, he beat you is that what you want out of life to be stuck with him doing as he wishes?" Peter asked. "Well… no… but at least he wants me even if it means being his pet," Neal argued nervously picking at the bandages on his arm. "Stop that El worked hard patching you up," Peter said giving Neal's hand a light slap to make him stop.

"It itches…" Neal whined as the front door opened and Elizabeth returned with four bags of food. Neal rushed over and helped her getting a kiss on the forehead in return. Peter rolled his eyes at how Neal seemed to act around Elizabeth and how different it was from when he interacted with him. "Mozzie how nice to see you again, I take it Peter has dragged you here to interrogate Neal while he's healing…would you care to stay for dinner also I'm making roasted chicken with beans I also got some extra wine," she said with a smile. "You had me at roasted chicken, and we weren't interrogating him I was taking information for my records… male sirens are so rare that the information is very hard to come by so before Peter ships him home in a doggy crate I figure why not get all the information that I can," Mozzie remarked as he wrote some more notes on Neal. Neal gave a small smile as he started to root through the grocery bag for something to snack on. Elizabeth caught Neal and shooed him out of the kitchen. Peter grabbed Neal and dragged him out back with Mozzie so Elizabeth could work her culinary magic in the kitchen. Neal walked around the small yard while Mozzie and Peter stayed on the deck.

Mozzie kept his eyes on Neal as he walked the tiny yard a second time as he spoke. "Vincent Adler is not a man to steal from… he will be very pissed so you better be ready for the repercussions both lawful and supernatural," he said finally looking over at Peter. "I took an oath to stop criminals and Adler is a criminal, Neal is a victim caught in the middle of this entire thing he didn't deserve to ever meet that man if you can call him that," Peter said softly as he watched Neal closely still feeling some animosity toward him though it was melting slowly. "He's going to be going into heat in a few days to a week, from your description of the first time you met this isn't his first heat…you need to be careful especially if you're not going to help him," Mozzie said with a small chuckle as he walked back inside for more wine. Peter groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose realizing he would be living with the equivalent of a horny teenager.

* * *

Vincent walked into his town house and smirked at his Cerberus as it greeted him at the door. "Good girl Kate…" he said stroking all the heads until she got tired and trotted off. "Neal! Come out come out wherever your hiding I've missed you," Vincent called his voice echoing in the empty house. Not getting any response Vincent walked around and went to the pool room and looked into the pool and saw it was empty. "Burke…" he growled the priceless vase on the table nearby exploding reacting to his imbalanced magic. Slowly calming himself down Vincent turned to look at a statue by the stairs watching it blow to pieces as well the large chunks of marble pitting the marble floor as they hit and skidded around the room in an attempt to calm down. "So you think it is okay to come in and steal what doesn't belong to you Burke; well then looks like I have every right to get what's mine back," Vincent said softly as he went upstairs to the master bedroom and into the vast walk-in closet before digging through the drawers until he found his favorite handgun. After checking to make sure it had a full clip Vincent smirked as he hid the gun in his belt under his jacket before he left his home leaving his mess for his servants to clean up.

Standing on the sidewalk Vincent concentrated hard on Neal as a warm breeze surrounded him and when he opened his eyes he found himself standing outside a small townhouse that looked like it could only belong to an FBI agent. Walking up to the front door Vincent knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Vincent pulled his gun as he heard movement on the other side of the door and watched the door open. "Hello Neal… it's time to go home…" Vincent said pointing his gun at Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this chapter contains slash and dark themes. Please enjoy and review no flames plez  
Chapter 3**

Neal looked at Vincent standing in front of him with a gun. "I don't want to…" he said softly backing up a step to get away shaking light. Putting the gun away at the sounds of more footsteps Neal latched onto Elizabeth as she came closer. "Neal who's… oh hello Vincent…" Elizabeth sneered instantly putting a protective arm around Neal to keep him safe. "Elizabeth… it's been a while… I've come to collect what belongs to me, I see you patched him up you always were good at that kind of stuff," Vincent said looking at Peter as he walked over. "He's not going anywhere with you Adler… now get the hell off my front step," Peter ordered moving in front of Neal and Elizabeth. Taking a step forward the dark wizard felt an oppressive force hit him. "Hmm… protection barrier, well that only works if he's in the house, you can't protect him or your wife forever Burke, and you can't keep them locked in there for the rest of their lives ," Vincent said chuckling as he took a step back and disappearing in a wisp of black smoke. Slamming the front door shut Peter swore loudly and looked at Elizabeth and Neal. "Sorry… let's just forget that and get back to making dinner, Neal don't you dare even think about taking a step out that door without me… I know Adler he's not gone he's lying in wait for something to happen," Peter said locking the front door and putting the chain on as well.

Elizabeth sighed softly and pried Neal off of her and petted his hair. "It's going to be okay honey, Peter won't let anything happen to you he doesn't look it but his powers are equal to Vincent's and that protection barrier will hold no matter what he tries," she said calmly before walking back to the kitchen. Peter kept his back to Neal for a moment before walking off to make sure the other charms and spells were going to hold no matter what was thrown at them. "How…um… Why do you seem to know each other personally?" Neal asked cautiously cocking his head to the side. "He and Elizabeth are related through great, great, great grandparents or something like that and I went to school with him we were in the same magic school classes, the three of us were inseparable until I told him I wanted to marry Elizabeth, he lost it and started to study dark magic and became the man he is today," Peter said bristling a bit.

Nodding softly Neal kept back from the doors and windows, "Peter…I can leave, I don't want to put you and your wife in danger… you don't have to do this for me," Neal said rubbing his arm a bit. "Yeah… if I don't I could end up sleeping on that couch for a year, so enjoy it… for as long as you're here," Peter remarked as he went toward the kitchen to watch his wife cook. Neal tried to push the fear he was feeling out of his mind as he waited for dinner. Trying to keep his mind occupied Neal snooped around some more and found a few old photo albums and flipped through them looking at all the pictures of Peter's life. When dinner was finally ready Neal parked himself at the table and quietly picked at the food while everyone else ate in silence. After the meal Neal was at a loss of what to do at that point and decided to go to the guest room and stay there for a while. Peter rolled his eyes as he helped put dinner away. "Vincent is not going to let this go hon we have to prepare for his worst… even Neal's stupid plans, you know he has one at least," Peter remarked putting the leftovers away. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head a bit as she finished up. "Just promise me you'll be safe and you won't do anything crazy like that last big case you had with that werewolf we had a big scare then," she said thinking back to when she had to wait for days until Peter could come home.

Deciding to call it an early night Peter went upstairs and looked in on Neal to find him sitting by the mirror and just watching his reflection. "Just about anything interests you doesn't it," Peter remarked seeing Neal jump a bit. "Well get some rest it will help your wounds heal better if you sleep, maybe later this week I'll take you to Mozzie's place, it's safe and there is enough stuff for you to do and not get into too much trouble," Peter said as he walked over to the bed and patted it until Neal climbed up and got under the covers. Giving a sigh of relief that Neal had started to fall asleep right away Peter left the guest room and went into his room and changed for bed before grabbing his notebook for work and began to write some things down he wanted to look into when he got a chance.

* * *

The week went by slowly, after two days Elizabeth had felt safe enough to leave the house to go to work. During the week Neal had begun to act stranger than even his usual. It first threw her for a loop when Neal growled at her when she tried to sit beside Peter and snuggled up to him. Of course Peter had remedied the situation quickly with a small rubber newspaper dog toy he picked up from the store using it to whap Neal on the nose to snap him out of it. The second time she noticed something odd was when Neal seemed to be more submissive when Peter either raised his voice or seemed to just give off an alpha aura when he returned late from work. "It's weird Mozzie, I feel like a third wheel in my own house," Elizabeth said as she poured Mozzie another glass of wine. "He's going through a heat cycle give it a few more days, he's just following what comes natural to him when it comes to this cycle. Besides Peter seems to be handling it really well so you don't have to worry," Mozzie said sipping more wine as Peter came into the room with Neal trailing close behind him.

"Neal can you give me a minute alone you've been playing my shadow all day it's getting really annoying," Peter growled as he turned on his heel and faced Neal who had shrunk back giving a wide gap between them. "Sorry…" the young siren said keeping his distance to a minimum of ten feet as he started to get antsy after a minute. Jumping and latching onto Peter's back Neal purred loudly. Letting out an annoyed growl Peter couldn't hold it in any more. "Damn it Neal, get off me you're becoming the biggest pain in my ass… just get lost and leave me alone!" Peter yelled. Elizabeth and Mozzie stopped talking and looked at Neal and Peter.

Feeling his lip quiver a bit Neal turned and ran out the front door. Running after him Peter looked down both sides of the street for any sign of Neal. Seeing nothing but an empty street Peter sighed and tried to think of where Neal would go. Eying the park at the end of his road Peter sighed and walked to the park and began to look around. Walking around the small park Peter was on the brink of giving up when he saw a flash of blue on the surface of the pond as the water rippled. Sitting on the bench closest to the water Peter leaned back and waited until Neal came back up if he did. Swimming around Neal started to feel better as he felt the water slide over his body making him feel better for being yelled at. Moving to the surface of the pond Neal looked around and saw Peter sitting on the bench watching the pond. _He yells at me then he comes looking for me…_ Neal thought as he swam away toward the other shore to be alone.

"Hello Peter…I see your taking my pet out for a swim…" Vincent remarked keeping his distance from the FBI agent. "He's not yours Vincent, now that his wounds are all healed he's going home and you'll be going to jail." Peter said as he stood up. Chuckling coldly Vincent moved forward. "Call him over or I'll turn you into something unnatural... I'm sure Elizabeth will be able to find love somewhere else… unless she wants to keep a husband that's a turtle even if he is stuffed," Vincent said chuckling as he summoned up a small wind storm. "Neal… you should come back now," Vincent called his voice carrying over the water to the siren. Neal looked over his shoulder and treaded water for a moment.

Moving through the water like a bullet Neal pulled himself out of the pond and onto a small out cropping of rocks. "Don't hurt him…you'll regret it" Neal said trying to sound intimidating. "Oh Neal that is just too adorable… but I'll let him live if you come home with me and swear you'll never leave again; because if you do I'll silence you with magic forever. So do we have a deal?" Vincent asked seriously as he walked onto the rocks and held a hand out to Neal.

Breathing deeply in both annoyance and anger Neal nodded. "Yes, we have a deal" Neal said reaching out and taking Vincent's hand. He could feel a wave of magic course through him and force a change in him and looking down Neal found himself in Vincent's favorite clothes for him a tight pair of black pants and the same backless top he gave to him when he first caught Neal. "Good boy, you're learning how to behave again," Vincent said putting an arm around Neal's waist and pulled him close. "See you around Peter and just remember I always win," Vincent remarked as he and Neal disappeared from sight in a swirl of smoke.

* * *

Looking around his expensive prison Neal sighed as he stood there. "Neal? Are you listening to me?" Vincent questioned as he walked over and grabbed Neal by the chin and forced him to look at him. "I'm listening…I just don't care what you have to say to me is all," the siren said pulling away from the man holding him. "Careful Neal… you're not going to get your present if you don't behave," Vincent remarked as he walked over and put his hands on Neal's shoulders and to rub them a bit. Shuddering at the touch Neal looked away and tried to ignore the feeling growing inside him from his heat. The young siren could feel his resolve start to crumble. "Please come in… I think he's ready," Vincent said looking over his shoulder as footsteps walked into the room. "Neal I want you to meet Keller…he's siren also," Vincent said turning Neal around to face the other siren. Neal whimpered when he saw the other siren.

"Hello Neal, it's nice to meet you," Keller said walking over to take Neal's hand and to kiss it before pulling him into a full lip lock. Neal was caught off guard but he didn't fight it. When they broke apart from the kiss Neal was entranced by the other siren. Pulling Neal away toward the large pool he smirked and helped Neal into the pool as he legs turned into his tail. "You shouldn't have to suffer in heat any more…it will be okay," Keller said softly as he brushed some hair out of Neal's eyes and changed as well and swam beside him in the pool in perfect sync with one another.

* * *

Diana walked into Peter's office and saw him still sitting at his desk. "Peter, are you still sulking it's been ten months since Neal left you at the park, you need to get over that he left," Diana said trying to get Peter out of his slump. "I'm not sulking I'm just working late; in fact I'm going to go home now it's been a long week. Besides I could care less about him," Peter said as he gathered his stuff before leaving the office to get into the elevator and traveled to the lobby. Walking beside each other their attention was drawn to the yelling of the guard at the front desk. Peter immediately recognized Neal even as he was soaked head to toe in blood. "Neal… what happened to you?" Peter asked making sure not to touch him to compromise any evidence. "They're…they're all dead…"Neal mumbled before collapsing. Peter moved quickly and caught Neal in his arms before he hit the floor. Getting some help Peter brought Neal to gym in the basement and put him one of the benches to let him rest while he stripped the bloody clothes off Neal and put them aside and covered him with a large towel.

Turning the closest shower on Peter moved Neal into the stall and held him in his arms as he cleaned the drying blood out of his hair and off his body. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time…and what do you mean they're dead?" Peter asked softly as the water slowly woke Neal up. Pushing himself up farther Neal moved under the stream of water and let it pelt him. After a long hot shower Peter dressed Neal in some FBI sweatpants and tee shirt before he brought Neal upstairs making sure to drop the bloody clothes off with Diana to go to the lab. Sitting the siren down in the conference room Peter sat across from him with a notepad on the table. "What happened Neal and don't tell me nothing; you came here soaked in blood yet you're not injured at all. Even if you don't tell me my agents are going to Adler's place right now," Peter said watching Neal as his gaze moved around the room before landing on him. "Am I going to jail?" Neal asked softly as he pulled his legs up and put his arms around them. Peter looked up then back at the notepad. "It depends on what you did… now what happened to you?" Peter asked putting a little more gruffness in his voice as his boss came into the room.

Reese sat at the table and looked at the siren. Neal whimpered a bit at the memory and looked out the windows. Shaking but not crying Neal started to feel the tears prickle at his eyes. "He killed them all…and I killed him…." Neal cried as he rubbed the tears away as he continued letting his gaze fall on the table in front of him as he began to recount. "Vincent…bred me with another siren, Keller. I was pregnant and I laid twenty egg sacs but only ten hatched last month. There was a party tonight. That's when Keller and I learned that Vincent was planning on selling our sirelings as pets," Neal paused for a moment as he tried to steady his breathing. "I told him that I wouldn't allow him to sell my children…it made him mad and he slapped me so I hit him back… it enraged him…he… he…went to the kitchen and … when he came back he had a bottle… he said if he couldn't have them we couldn't either…and that we could always make more," Neal sobbed the tears just flowing at that point.

Swallowing hard Peter cleared his throat. "Neal what did he do?" he asked softly taking the notes down as Neal told them everything. "He… he poured bleach into the pool and killed them all… I… I went crazy with rage and killed him and his guests…" Neal said mumbling not looking up. Getting up from his seat Peter moved around the table and allowed Neal jump into his arms and cry. After looking at his boss Peter moved Neal from the table and made a large comfortable cot appear with magic and helped Neal onto it before covering him with a blanket. Peter then made a small drink appear which he forced Neal to drink it. "It's bottled sleep it will help you rest and have no dreams or nightmares… and I promise to be right here when you wake," Peter said as he got up and motioned for Hughes to follow him. "Sir… what's going to happen to him?" Peter asked already knowing the answer.

"You know already Burke… he confessed to murder and we have to arrest him; then it will be up to the Crypto corrections to take over his punishment. We can't have a dangerous creature running around the city killing people," Hughes said dusting his sleeve off a bit. "Neal isn't a killer, you saw how torn up he was about what he did. We need to hold off and get all the information before we arrest him," Peter said looking back through the glass wall where Neal was sound asleep. "You have four days to prove that it wasn't premeditated… otherwise," Hughes said walking away to his office letting Peter go back to the conference room to sit by Neal until he woke up.

Hearing his phone go off Peter answered it knowing it was Diana calling him. "How bad is it?" he asked not letting her get a word out. "Bad…there is blood and remnants of organs and tissue everywhere…Peter…there is one survivor another siren he's been patched up and he's being sent to the office now; his wounds weren't bad just a few deep cuts and a head wound that must have knocked him out…also uh… in the pool…" Diana sighed lightly. "I already know Neal told me… ten of them right? Could you see to it that they are treated with respect and you know," he said unable to finish the sentence. "Yeah… I'll get Jones on that right away, I'll call later I think DNA and dental are the only way to identify anyone here I can't tell what parts belong to what body," Diana commented keeping to one clean enough area the booties covering her shoes caked in drying blood.

* * *

Peter sighed into the phone as he absently reached over and stroked Neal's hair a bit. "Just keep me posted on everything, I'll talk to you later," Peter said before hanging up and going back to watching Neal. Sighing softly Peter sat back and finished stroking Neal's hair as the door opened. "Excuse me… are you Agent Burke?" Keller asked as he walked in his arm wrapped up and bandages on his face. Peter stood up quickly and walked over and shook Keller's hand. "I take it that you're the other siren… I'm sorry for your loss; Neal told me what happened…. If you can fill me in, in any way that will help Neal," Peter said motioning for Keller to sit down at the table. "Adler killed our children and Neal went off his rocker and ripped Adler apart… he knocked me on my ass when I tried to stop him but he overpowered me and when I woke up your agents were all over the place so were the other guests body parts," he said looking over at Neal asleep on the cot.

"So Neal did it…this doesn't look good at all…when he wakes up I'm taking him home you should come too," Peter said coming up with a plan in the back of his mind. "No…I may be his mate for this time but it was forced on him when he was in heat. Please take care of him he's fragile right now, oh before I go I want you to promise me you're not going to let anyone hurt him like Adler used to," Keller said as he stood up from the chair. "You're a good man Burke, I'd hate to hear through the grapevine you betrayed his trust; especially when all he would talk about was you and your wife being so nice to him," the siren said giving a small wave as he left the office and took off. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen area of the office Peter looked around at the empty desks as he made sure everything was off before going into the conference room waving his hand to make the cot Neal was on a little bigger to give him more room Peter made himself comfortable at the table with a book to read. After sending a text to Elizabeth explaining everything to her Peter picked up his book and began to read.

Peter felt his eyes growing heavy after reading for a few hours. Peter dropped onto the expanded cot beside Neal. Getting comfortable Peter fell asleep with the feeling of a warm body next to him. As the night progressed Neal woke from his deep sleep and found Peter beside him sound asleep. Shaking the agent Neal gave a small smile when Peter woke up. "Peter… what happened? The last thing I remember was Adler dumping bleach into the pool…" the siren said softly as he curled around the agent. Staying silent Peter sighed deeply for a moment before he rolled over and looked Neal right in the eye the pain still there. "You've been in shock for a while you retaliated against Adler and his guests… Neal you killed them," Peter said softly seeing the look of shock and pain on his face. "Neal… it's okay, you weren't yourself when that happened," the agent said sitting up fighting the urge to sleep. "But I killed people…and I can't remember it; it scares me," Neal said his voice low as he closed his eyes and put his head in Peter's lap. Sitting quietly Peter put his hand on Neal's head softly and stroked his hair like a pet or small child until he started to fall asleep.

* * *

"You can't keep him Peter… he's a dangerous he needs to be arrested and put down if it has to be done," A voice said making Peter look up from where he was. "Philip…it's been a while, are you still acting first and asking questions later?" Peter asked as he continued to pet Neal trying to keep him asleep "He killed twenty people…and probably slaughtered his own sirelings to cover it up and have an insanity defense. Not that it matters creatures like him don't have rights and he gets a free stay in a nice eight by ten cell," Kramer said as he removed his coat and dropped into a chair. "I'm not going to let you; Neal isn't a killer he may be childlike and a royal pain in the ass sometimes but he is not a killer," Peter defended as he felt Neal shift a bit in his sleep.

Kramer watched the siren continued to sleep. "Peter…don't make this any harder than it's going to be, when he wakes I'll be taking him into custody and putting him in a place he can't hurt anyone," Kramer said as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt and held them out to Peter. "I'll let you cuff him," Kramer said. "Reese gave me four days to prove this wasn't premeditated and I intend of proving it," Peter said defiantly keeping a hand on Neal as he snapped his fingers and made Neal and himself vanish and reappear on the Burke's living room couch. Elizabeth jumped at the sudden arrival of her husband and the young siren. "You would think after so many years of marriage I would be used to that by now," she remarked. Chuckling Peter moved from Neal and pulled his wife into the kitchen and told her everything that had happened. Covering her mouth she looked back into the living room and looked at the siren on her couch that had begun to wake up Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Rushing over she threw her arms around him and held him close. Neal knew that she knew everything and he didn't have to hide his pain. "Neal… don't worry Peter isn't going to let you go to jail; now I have to go out. I'm having a girl's night with my friends I'll be back later so don't let Peter make you do anything you don't want to and remember we're here to help you, " Elizabeth said softly as she watched Neal as he pulled away. "I can't let you two get in trouble for helping me, I can disappear and return to my home," Neal said wringing his hands a bit. "Kramer is already watching the airports and docks; you're stuck here for at least a couple weeks so I'll hide you at one of Mozzie's safe houses in the city; you'll live there where it's safe," Peter said as he came back with two beers and handed one to Neal, who after taking a long gulp of beer, nodded.

"Thank you, I know I'm not the easiest to get along with but you have to let me repay you someday," Neal said smiling a bit as he put the now empty bottle on the coffee table Peter smirked and finished his beer. "Just stay out of trouble when Mozzie gets you to a place where you can hide out Neal," Peter said as he grabbed the empty bottles. "I will try to but I really don't have a good track record with staying out of trouble, I would tell you to ask Napoleon… but he's dead so you can't," Neal remarked with a smirk. Quirking his eyebrow Peter looked at Neal for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Just don't attract the attention of the FBI is all I'm asking," Peter remarked as he got more beer for his house guest.

Neal smiled and grabbed the beer from Peter and started to drink it down. "Don't drink it too fast if you get drunk and I'm not holding your head when you get hung over," Peter said working on his second beer. Loosening up a bit by the sixth bottle Peter was laughing at a story Neal was telling about his times in the Greek courts as a small child. Neal finished his latest beer. Moving from where he was sitting so he was beside Peter. Neal dropped his head in Peter's lap as he stretched out.

Elizabeth came home late that night to find the living room empty sans Satchmo who was snoozing on the couch. Heading upstairs Elizabeth found Peter and Neal dead to the world asleep in the master bedroom though it looked like Neal had snuck in since he was latched onto Peter with such a death grip. Smiling at how cute it looked she didn't dare pry them apart. Getting her things she changed in the bathroom and made her way to the guest room to sleep.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning Neal woke to an empty bed. He headed "I'm a cuddler and you kept trying to push me out so I held on to stay on the bed. You get even pushier in your sleep," Neal remarked grabbing the glass of orange juice in front of him and started to drink it. "I'll be bringing you to Mozzie's shop from there you're going to a safe house. Once Agent Kramer calms down you will be allowed to leave the city," Peter remarked looking over the top of his paper. Neal nodded and put the glass down. "You'll come visit me right?" Neal asked hoping that he would still see Peter and Elizabeth. "Not really, I'm sure Kramer will be following me around for a while so we're going to have to transport you to Mozzie's to keep the location a secret," Peter said as he put the paper down.

Neal forced a smile and stood up from the table and yanked Peter to his feet. "Alright let's go," he said feeling the familiar feeling of teleporting and opening his eyes Neal found himself in an oriental style shop. "You're always early aren't you suit?" Mozzie asked sipping his tea as he came out from behind the counter. "Just keep him out of trouble alright… give him a good place to hide but low key please… I have to go, I'll see you around Neal," Peter said disappearing before Neal could say anything. "So Moz…what's there to do around here?" Neal asked looking at all the items around the room for sale. "Don't touch anything, I'm going to bring you to the safe house in a few hours," Mozzie said producing a bottle of wine from behind a book. "The suit doesn't like it when I bring out the illegal good stuff in front of him, but you look like a wine man to me," he added picking up two glasses and pouring the wine into them.

Clinking glasses Neal felt more at ease knowing that he wasn't treated any different. When the wine was done they left the shop and made their way to the safe house. "This is it?" Neal asked a little shocked as he looked up at the mansion. "June is a good friend and she owes me from a very long time ago, now be good…" Mozzie said as he knocked on the door. As the door opened Neal smiled as June invited him in and brought him to the sitting room with Mozzie close behind. "So Neal… if you're going to live here all I ask is that you have breakfast with me at least twice a week," June said with a smile. "I would love to have breakfast with you," Neal said smiling. "Wonderful…and I've got some things you could wear… my husband Byron was about your size and all his suits are up in the apartment upstairs," she said hooking her arm around Neal's to lead him upstairs to the apartment.

Entranced by the view Neal went over to the bed and dropped onto it. "So comfortable," Neal sighed tugging on the sheets a bit making a little nest almost. "You're free to roam the house and go out on the terrace but Mozzie has asked me to remind you not to leave the house in case that FBI agent is looking for you," June said hoping her words were getting to Neal who was busy enjoying the extra comfortable mattress still. "I'll let you get settled, I'll be downstairs if you need me," June said before leaving the apartment. Neal waited until June was gone before jumping off the bed with a smirk. He walked around the apartment and while checking everything out Neal found some old sketch books. Picking one up Neal flipped through it and found it empty. He then grabbed a pen and began to sketch to ward off the boredom and loneliness that was starting to creep up around him. Shivering a bit Neal looked around for a moment before shrugging the feeling off as he went back to his sketch.

=Finishing the sketch Neal dropped the book on the coffee table and made his way into the large bathroom in the small hidden hall. Looking at the tub Neal filled it with warm water with a splash of cool to mimic the waters he was used to around the island of Crete. Stripping out of his clothes Neal caught his reflection in the mirror. Looking at his reflection Neal sighed for a moment as he ran his hand over his flat stomach subconsciously before getting into the bath, his tail appearing as he slipped into the water and curled into a ball under the water. Keeping his arms around his tail Neal sighed and watched the bubbles out of the corner of his eye move toward the surface. Even though the freshwater stung his gills Neal ignored the pain taking it as punishment for not being able to protect his children. When the pain in his heart started to get to him Neal sat up letting his tail stay in the water. The sun that filtered in through the window sparkled against the scales of his tail. As the water started to grow cold Neal changed his tail back into legs and got out of the tub slowly and put the clothes Peter gave him back on before heading back to the small bedroom alcove before dropping onto the bed to get some rest.

* * *

Weeks went by before Kramer gave up the hunt for now and moved onto another case of an alleged werewolf clan in Wall Street. Peter was glad he could finally get Neal back home wherever that was. Peter had gotten the address of Neal's safe house from Mozzie and decided to go there after work one day to check on Neal and make sure he was alright. After feeling like he had done enough for the day Peter left early and headed to the address when he got there he thought it was some kind of joke. Going up to the door Peter knocked cautiously and was led into the living room and took a seat across from June. "You must be Peter…Neal talks about you all the time, I'm glad you're here though Neal hasn't been feeling like himself I was actually going to go check on him but if you wouldn't mind he gets snippy if I go up there too much," June said with a smile as she handed Peter a key.

Not wanting to be rude Peter got up from where he was sitting and made his way up to the apartment. Peter knocked on the door first when he didn't get an answer he felt a small pang of worry and decided to use the key. Unlocking the door Peter walked into the apartment the large French doors were cloaked in hasty curtains made from sheets. Stepping into the apartment Peter kept his guard up as he walked over and yanked the curtains to the ground, before he could react he felt a heavy weight crash into him and knock him to the floor. "Neal, get off of me…" Peter yelled as he tried to throw the siren off of him who had a good hold on him.

It took Peter all of three seconds to realize that Neal was only wearing a pair of pants and even then they were threatening to fall off his well angled hips. Pulling his gaze back to Neal's face Peter could see how blown his pupils were and the intense fire in them. At that moment it dawned on the agent that the young siren was in full blown heat. "It's so hot…" Neal mumbled keeping the older man pinned to the hardwood floor. Peter struggled to shove Neal away only to realize that a siren in heat was incredibly strong. "Neal, I said get off me…" Peter growled as he managed to flip them over only to see Neal smirking and enjoying the rough behavior especially since he had begun to let out a light purr as he moved his hand down Peter's chest and down the front of his pants. Snapping out of the shock Peter grabbed Neal's hand before he reached his target and slammed it on the floor and held it down.

Purring even louder Neal smirked "How did you know I liked it rough?" he asked his eyes hooded with even more lust as he looked up at Peter though his long eyelashes with need. Taking advantage of being on top Peter climbed off of Neal and began to dust himself off. Ignoring the keening whines from the floor Peter kept his distance as he watched Neal get up slowly from the floor. "I'm not going to sleep with you Neal… I'm married and it's against the FBI to fraternize with crypto creatures in such a way," Peter said putting his foot down. Getting up from the floor Neal moved toward the large bed swaying his hips a bit as he dropped onto the bed and leaned back and crossed his legs with a smirk. Not willing to take no for an answer Neal decided to play dirty, humming his song Neal closed his eyes as he sang waiting for it to ensnare the agent in the apartment. In a matter of seconds Peter was attacking Neal's neck with kisses and strong bites.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal woke with a soft groan, he felt worse now than when his heat cycle had started. His back protested as he sat up fully and looked around until he spotted Peter fully dressed and watching him from the kitchen area of the apartment with a pissed look on his face. As he got out of bed with a blanket around his waist Neal stumbled a bit as the pain in his lower back hit him. Peter stood stock still; anger still coursing through him. "I told you last night we couldn't sleep together and when I woke up this morning, I'm in your bed with no memory of last night…it was really low to use your abilities against me like that. I knew that trusting you was a huge mistake. You were only thinking about yourself," he said pushing away from the counter and moving toward Neal. Neal lowered his gaze as he waited for the strike to come but when nothing happened Neal looked up to find that Peter had vanished leaving the siren alone. Neal lowered his head again in shame as he made his way to the closet and dressed in some simple sweat pants and a fitting tee shirt leaving the sheet behind as he walked back to the main room. Neal felt more ashamed by the minute at what he had done that he quickly walked over to the bed in the corner and stripped it of all the sheets. Neal picked the comforter off the floor that had been from the night before and wrapping himself up in a cocoon Neal lay on the stripped bed trying not to let Peter's words get to him.

Peter arrived home his hair still ruffled from having sex the night before. Seeing his wife standing there Peter ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he tried to find the words to tell his wife he had slept with someone else. "So how was the sex?" Elizabeth asked catching her husband off guard. Peter gaped like a fish for a moment as he tried to figure out his wife knew and she smiled. "Mozzie called and told me you went over there and that Neal was in full heat… also the hickey poking out from your collar is a dead giveaway," Elizabeth said seeing Peter rush over to the closest mirror and look at the mark. Peter looked at his wife's reflection in the mirror as he spoke. "You seem fine with it as if I had a choice; I told Neal I wouldn't sleep with him so he used his song against me and force me to sleep with him. How do you feel about it now?" Peter said stepping away from the mirror not wanting to look at what happened to him. "I could be angry but Peter… he's a siren it's in his nature to do that but you should know that already. I'm upset that it happened but I can accept it. You need to understand that too. He is a confused young siren who's just following what comes naturally to him" she said calmly as she walked over and fixed Peter's hair.

"El…but I slept with someone other than you and your fine with it?" Peter asked a little confused at what was going on. Smiling again Elizabeth kissed her husband's cheek. "It was a onetime deal and I know that you'll keep coming back to me," Elizabeth said hugging Peter and kissing him before pulling away. "Now enough about Neal, you promised to take care of those pesky garden wraiths; they are running the yard with the weeds and I asked you to get rid of them days ago," she said shooing Peter toward the back door. Going outside Peter pushed all thoughts of Neal out of his mind as he concentrated on the task before him of clearing his yard of the devilish little imps that were causing havoc to his yard.

* * *

As the day progressed Neal dragged himself from the comforts of the cocoon when he started to overheat. Walking around the apartment Neal stripped out of the tee shirt and tossed it on a chair as he sighed softly and paced around the apartment. Picking at some food for a couple minutes Neal gave up when he wasn't feeling well, sighing softly the young siren let his hand slide over his stomach. "Looks like I won't be going into heat for a while…" Neal mumbled to himself already feeling the changes in his body starting and knowing that living on land wouldn't be an option after a certain point Neal sighed and dressed in some jeans, a fitted shirt and sneakers before leaving the apartment. Neal kicked a few small stones as he walked down the sidewalk not really planning on where he was going. Going as far as his legs would allow Neal stopped and looked around; he was officially lost at that moment.

Sighing he saw a bench and made his way over to it and sat down to rest. Sitting on the bench Neal tried to relax as he tried to imagine what his child would look like. Getting up from the bench once he was fully rested Neal started walking again down another street. _As a siren I should be with my mate but Peter made it pretty clear that he didn't want me around._ Neal thought as he stopped and stepped out of the way for others to pass by him. Following the crowds Neal walked closer to midtown. Making sure no one jostled him too much Neal kept walking through the crowded sidewalks still thinking about his future.

"It's been a while Neal, you can come quietly or we can make a scene," Kramer said walking up to the siren. Standing there for a moment Neal turned to the agent. "I'll go with you quietly in exchange for somewhere with access to a body of salt water…I'm carrying and I need to give birth in the water," Neal said standing there not showing any signs of running. Kramer smirked and nodded "I can arrange that, but first I have to book you," he said as he cuffed Neal and brought him to the waiting car. Driving to the Crypto corrections department Kramer manhandled the expecting siren into the booking room as all the information was taken down. Allowing the agents to pull him around the office and process him Neal overheard the agents talking about his lock-up. _This is what I deserve… and I'm no longer a bother to Peter…_ Neal thought as he was put in a holding cell until his new home was ready. The day seemed to drag on forever by sunset he was finally taken from the cell and loaded into a transport van taking him to his new home.

Neal kept his head down when they arrived. Sighing he winced at the cruel irony that Kramer had put him in as they walked under the arches of the Central park zoo. Heading through the park Neal looked at the animals around him as the FBI agents and the zoo staff led him to a new aquarium. Giving a small sad smirk at the irony again of being in a fish tank Neal felt the handcuffs being removed only to have the zoo staff led him to an opening in a large glass wall surrounding a tank that started on one level and went down one the glass wall overlooking the hall of the other tanks. Stripping his clothes off Neal got into the temperate water and disappeared under the surface as he changed into his tail and gills. Swimming around the large round tank Neal found a hidden spot deep in the large rocks under the water that had a big enough opening that would accommodate his growing midsection. Swimming to the bottom of the tank Neal leaned against a small crop of rocks and got comfortable.

* * *

Peter turned the game on when he finished in the yard and dropped on the couch with a beer appearing in his hand as he got comfortable. "Hon… while you were out in the yard Mozzie called, Neal went out and never came back to his safe house," Elizabeth said as she sat on the couch beside her husband. "He's probably sulking somewhere, he looked pretty guilty when I popped out of there," Peter said working on his beer. Elizabeth rolled her eyes a bit. "You know you told me you would explain how you do that again," she said curling up against Peter. "It's simple, to transport a person or item from one place to another you picture the item or person in your mind then you have to think of the destination and it happens," Peter said making a glass of wine appear on the coffee table for Elizabeth. Turning his attention back to the game Peter reclined so he was more comfortable and found his thoughts drifting to Neal, shaking his head he concentrated on the game.

By the end of the game Peter was beyond peeved at his team for making it so far that season and then to lose at the end of the season and in disgust he turned the game off before the end. Peter left the living room and locked the house up for the night before heading to his home office to look over some work before turning in for the night but lost himself in his work until the very early hours of the morning when he crawled into bed beside Elizabeth and put his arms around her. Forgetting all about his evening with Neal; Peter got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep as he forgot all about the siren that he believed was sulking somewhere.

Waking late the next morning Peter passed on breakfast and reading the paper as he rushed to work. Laughing at her husband's lack of keeping track of the time Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen before she left for work for the day. Arriving just by the skin of his teeth Peter saw his former mentor in his office and looking way to happy like the cat that got the canary. "You look way too happy, you bag yourself another werewolf pelt for your collection?" he asked dropping into his desk chair wishing he had eaten something that morning. "Better, I caught a masculum aqua sirenis," Kramer said as he sat across from Peter. Thinking for a moment Peter mentally translated the Latin name and stared at the other man. "Neal… what did you do with him…where is he?" Peter demanded getting to his feet quickly "Calm down Peter… he's fine; in fact he gave himself up if you can believe it; when I found him he was calm as he requested a place with access to a body of salt water because he's carrying young, interesting he's moved on from the last brood he slaughtered. I wonder how long this one will last?" the agent asked with a smirk.

"Where is Neal? Tell me right now…"Peter demanded as he got into the other agent's face. "You're acting as if you give a damn but don't worry in a week you can see him when his exhibit opens," Kramer said as he walked out of the office. Letting his anger get the best of him Peter grabbed the other man and shoved him against the wall. "Damn it… where is Neal!" he growled pushing his arm up against Kramer's throat just as he pulled away by Diana and Jones. "I'll let this slide but do that again or keep causing trouble and I'll have your badge," the older agent warned as he rubbed his throat a bit before leaving Peter's office. Relaxing and trying to catch his breath Peter watched the other agent until he vanished from sight. "I'm good you two can go… I have to go look into something," Peter mumbled as he waved his agents away.

Taking a seat back at his desk Peter began digging into records of arrests the night before. Peter hit a dead end when his access was denied whenever he tried to open the file Kramer had on Neal. Closing the search Peter sighed as he grabbed his phone and called Mozzie to ask him to work his magic on finding out where Neal was. "I don't care if you have to use a locator spell or something, just look for him," Peter said as he rubbed his forehead. As he tried to get his head into his work Peter opened some files and looked at them not really paying attention to them_. Neal told Kramer he was pregnant…is that possible? I mean I know he's been pregnant before but with my child…El will never accept this or he might find this perfect irony, _Peter thought as he finally got his head into work and worked on the cases as best he could.

By the end of the day Peter was at his wit's end when he hadn't received a call from Mozzie yet on Neal's location but when he got home on time Peter found a note on the table that he had to fend for himself for a while. Turning the television on, he turned the local news on and got a beer before dropping on the couch and stretching out. :: In local news the Central Park Zoo announced today that their new underwater exhibit hall 'A view of the seas' will be opened next weekend with a special exhibit that will be sure to astound and amaze:: Peter perked up a bit at the news report catching the tail end of it as the weather came on. _It can't be that simple can it_? Peter thought as he sat up a bit.

* * *

The week seemed to take forever to pass until Saturday morning came around but Peter was up before dawn, with a cup of coffee in his hand before he woke Elizabeth up and dragged her to the park. They arrived before the zoo even opened so they could get tickets before anyone else. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes as she tried to get a straight answer out of her husband about why they were at the zoo. When the gates opened Peter bought two tickets and dragged his wife to the exhibit hall. They were handed Bluetooth headphones and told to put them on for the guided tour through the hall. As they walked down the sloping dark hall they seemed to travel underground with only the light from the tanks illuminating the way they followed. They walked slowly through the hall as the tour picked up the Bluetooth receivers by each tank. Peter looked in every tank for a few minutes before they reached the final tank that stretched back up to ground level. As he walked up to the tank Peter barely listened to the voice over the headphones while noting the sign telling them to keep the headphones on for safety. Peter was looking for any sign of the stubborn siren swimming around.

It took Peter all of ten seconds to spot the siren hidden among the sea plants. He never actually got a good look at Neal's true form before and was taken aback by the beauty when Neal swam out from behind the rocky outcropping. The feathering fins at the bottom of his tail to the line that ran down his back mimicked the sea plants in movement and color. Neal moved through the water with such a grace that Peter forgot he was there to rescue him. He gave the glass a light rap with knuckles to get Neal's attention and saw Neal look right over at him before he swam over to look at the agent through the glass. Flicking his tail Neal watched the agent and his wife before swimming away and hiding when more people showed up behind them. Neal blended into the rocks and hiding in the cave Neal put a hand over his fluttering stomach before he peeked out to see if the agent was still there.

Swimming to the surface Neal pulled his body onto the rocks and sat there for a moment before looking up at the sky through the glass doors at the end of the hall. Neal purred lightly at the thought of his mate being so close. Neal opened his eyes slowly as he looked at the glass wall keeping him in the tank and seeing a pair of legs he dragged his eyes up to the face to see Peter standing there watching him. Lying back on the rocks; Neal put a hand over his stomach and rubbed it a bit. The action was not lost on the agent he knew what Neal was telling him. _I am so screwed…_ he thought with a sigh. "Neal…I'm sorry, I'll get you out of here as soon as I can," he said in a low voice as the other people started to come up the stairs.

After locking eyes with the agent Neal glanced over at Elizabeth. "Don't worry Peter…if I'm here then you don't have to worry about your soon to be dirty little secret getting out," Neal said before leaving the rocks to dive back under the water to swim around near the window. Neal watched an approaching group of school children that were walking around and he swam up close and though of his sirelings that hadn't had a chance to even leave the water. Sighing softly he plastered on a fake smile and did a few underwater back flips to entertain them and seeing them smile made him smile for real.

"Peter, come on…and what did he mean by secret?" Elizabeth asked as they handed the Bluetooth headphones in at the exit. Taking his wife's hand Peter walked out with her and walked her toward the sea lions. "It seems that Neal is pregnant and I'm the father, but it's not like I planned this, he's the one that seduced me…I'm the victim here," Peter defended hoping Elizabeth wouldn't be mad at him. Stopping dead in her tracks Elizabeth looked at her husband. "So you… and Neal are having a baby…alright…so what does this mean for us?" she asked. Shrugging his shoulders Peter sighed. "I'm not sure but all I know is the only people who know about that baby right now is Neal, Kramer, you and me… but as soon as the world finds out there is a siren being born in captivity money will be thrown around and they will be separated as soon as they can be," Peter stated keeping a straight face trying to hide that he was very angry at the thought of his unborn child being sold off like a common pet.

Elizabeth carefully put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "As a federal agent you have to uphold the law…but as the father of that child you need to do everything in your power to get them out of the public eye," Elizabeth said with a smile as she just condoned Peter breaking the law in this case. Peter looked back at the brick building behind them determined to come up with a plan to save the siren and his unborn child. After leaving the zoo Peter made a couple calls to Diana and Jones and told them to meet him at Mozzie's shop. Arriving at the shop at the same time as his most trusted agents Peter led them and Elizabeth inside to the library in the back of the store where Mozzie was fuming at the intrusion of his sanctuary. "Calm down… we needed a safe place to talk and with your paranoia about being bugged I knew this was the right place," Peter said sitting the shop owner down. "You're right suit… so what's so important that you came into my store like this?" Mozzie asked as he looked at the two demi agents as he called them.

"Kramer arrested Neal and from what I can tell from questioning the crypto unit either they sold him or placed him at the city zoo. What they don't know is that he's pregnant and as soon as that's made public his child will be sold as soon as they can be separated. I won't let that happen for two reasons…one that is also my child he's caring and two it is a rotten thing to do. We need to get Neal out of there before he starts showing," Peter said giving out all the information. Feeling three sets of eyes on him Peter sighed. "He seduced me using his song alright and now he's carrying my child and I won't let them be separated," he added looking at the three before him. "So how do you plan on getting him out of a giant fish tank at the zoo and not get caught?" Diana asked very skeptical that any plan would actually work. "I'm going to do something… I'm going to steal him from the zoo and send him back to his home wherever that is," Peter said taking a seat at the table and sighing. Sitting in silence the five of them thought the idea over before Jones cleared his throat. "So you're willing to risk your career to send them somewhere and never see them again?" he asked knowing it was the elephant in the room.

Peter sat for a moment lost in his own thought before nodding "I would; it's not Neal's fault that Kramer has a vendetta against all non-human creatures, and if he hadn't been captured from his home then none of this would have happened to him so I'm going to do what's right to help him," Peter said feeling a slight nag in the pit of his stomach of never seeing his child. Peter sighed as he gave Mozzie a nod. " I'm going to turn a blind eye but I need you to do anything you can to get information on the zoo's security I don't care how you do it but just do it," he said leaning back in the chair.

* * *

Swimming around in circles Neal gave an internal sigh as he heard a bunch of repetitive knocks on the glass. He looked over at a group of teens from the class trip that had strayed from their classmates and were teasing the siren with their incessant knocking. Neal gave a tiny smirk when he noticed that they weren't wearing their headphones over their ears. Neal poked his head out of the water and pulled his body onto the rocks as he began to sing bringing the teens up to the top of the tank with a glazed look in their eyes as he tweaked the song a bit causing them to be more aggressive. As he watched closely Neal smirked as they began fighting each other to get over the plate glass wall and get closer to him. Intensifying his song Neal felt his wicked streak coming out in full force as the teens began beating each other bloody to be the one to get into the tank.

Neal had learned over his life time how to blend in with the humans around him but deep inside he always felt an air of superiority over the humans around him. The siren smirked as the tour guides rushed over and managed to pull the boys apart and drag them toward the exit. Neal felt the boredom come back tenfold as he slipped back into the water and swam around some more just as another tour group showed up. Swimming around closer to the glass Neal studied how the younger children pointed and smiled at him while the older ones seemed less interested. Moving closer to the glass so he wouldn't be seen he popped up before ducking down again playing a game with the little children as the tour guide talked. Neal wasn't like other sirens he would never harm a child he loved children in fact even human children especially while they were so innocent before they grew up to be cruel and heartless. When the group left Neal went to his cave and put a hand over his stomach.

_My little one…I promise we'll get out of here soon, this will not be your home ever, _the siren thought as he left the cave and sat out on the rocks under the water just so he could see another group of people and not be bored. Not that he wanted to admit it but Neal wished Peter would have stayed longer or would come back at least. As the tours slowed and ended for the day Neal kept an eye on the zoo workers as they walked around cleaning up and preparing for the next day Neal watched with limited interest as he drifted lazily through the tank keeping a mental record of everyone who worked there to see who he could ensnare for his enjoyment but everyone seemed to be wearing their headphones since the incident earlier that afternoon. Once everyone had finally left and the building locked down Neal looked at the fish he shared a tank with and watched them swim around and play.

Neal could only tell that days were passing without seeing the sun by the tours starting which meant it was a new day and the cleaning crew always meant that the day was ending. Soon days started to blend together Neal was starting to lose his mind from sheer boredom. He knew the reason the fish around him weren't going crazy because they were just fish with short attention spans and lower intelligence than the siren. Even talking to his child in his mind was starting to wear on his nerves. Days for all Neal could tell were turning into a week, one week became two and two weeks turned into a month.

Feeling the depression sink in deeper Neal couldn't do it anymore. Forcing himself to smile hurt even. As he slumped at the bottom of his tank Neal sat there as the tours stopped at his tank; lying on the underwater rocks Neal knew he looked pitiful just lying there. If it wasn't for his child he would be slowly starving to death. Peter never came back…he really is ashamed of us…I don't blame him though… Neal thought as he made sure to keep his forming baby bump from showing as much as possible as the tours walked by his tank.

* * *

Peter dropped onto his couch like a walking corpse; his workload had tripled in the last month after Kramer had petitioned and won for the right to create a new branch of the White Collar crypto unit that did deeper undercover work than before. Of course Kramer's first choice for second in command was Peter and his two best agents. "Hey hon… whoa you look beat…Kramer's still working you hard isn't he…"Elizabeth remarked as she helped Peter take his shoes off as he draped an arm over his eyes. "He knows that the second I get a moment of free time I'm going to help Neal so he doesn't let me have more than a day to rest before he puts me back undercover. I can't do this much longer and I can't make Neal wait…" he mumbled moving his arm away from his face with a sigh. "The second I free him Kramer is going to be on top of us if we stay in the states," Peter said sighing. Elizabeth gave a small smile at the thought running through her head.

"Well you have always wanted to travel for vacation why not do that…go with Neal to his home and wait for the heat to blow over," she said patting Peter on the head. "You're telling me to run away with a sexually pleasing siren that is pregnant with my child, are you sure about that?" Peter asked wondering what his wife was up to. "Not in so many words but I rather see you two safe then both locked up," Elizabeth remarked tightening her grip on Peter's hair. Peter nodded and motioned for Elizabeth to stay quite incase Kramer had ears in the house. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me around eight; I forgot I've got a pick-up game with Jones tonight," Peter lied as he grabbed the note pad on the table and wrote that he would save Neal that night.

Elizabeth nodded as she got up from where she was sitting on the edge of the couch letting her husband rest. As the hours ticked by Elizabeth busied herself in the kitchen making dinner to keep up appearances even though in the pit of her stomach she was worried about what could happen if Peter was caught stealing Neal from zoo. When it was finally time to wake Peter Elizabeth walked into the living room and shook her husband awake. Peter groaned and rolled over a bit until he fell off the couch and just laid there for a moment. "Hon you're going to be late for your game if you don't get up now," she said playing along with the lie as Peter got up and went upstairs to change before checking for any tail waiting for him outside. After changing into some street clothes Peter grabbed a duffle bag and left the house and got into his car to drive into the city.

* * *

Neal swam around his tank to stretch his tail out after sulking all day but after breaking the surface he felt like he was being watched. Looking up Neal smiled when he saw Peter leaning over the glass wall and looking right at him. "Peter….you came back for me," Neal said not caring how sappy it sounded as he swam over to the wall feeling close to a million times better. Peter open the glass door open and crouch down to help him out of the water. Neal reached up as he was pulled out of the water. As he sat on the doorframe Neal couldn't keep from smiling as he was caught off guard by a deep kiss and moaning softly Neal slid his hands up into the other man's hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Neal…" A voice calls causing the siren to pull away from the kiss and look over his shoulder. "Peter… but…" Neal said in a confused tone as he turned back and saw someone he never thought he would see again. "But… but I killed you…" Neal said in a stunned voice as he tried to pull away. "Magical clone...he was hosting the party; I made a perfect clone and when I heard the slaughter going on I took off for the south of France for a while," Adler said as he grabbed Neal. Vincent smirked at the struggling siren as he tried to get away.

Peter stood stunned that his cousin-in-law was still alive. "Let him go Adler, just let him go," Peter said trying not to sound like he was pleading. Vincent smirked at the reaction he was getting from the agent. "Oh how cute you have a soft spot for my pet," Vincent said as looked at Neal and saw him slowly struggling to breathe through his gills. Peter moved closer and stopped when he saw the handle of a gun in Adler's belt. Neal squirmed at the arm wrapped around his waist. Feeling light headed Neal made one more attempt and breaking the hold. Falling into a strange somewhat seat position on the floor he moved his hand over his stomach to protect his child from harm. Rushing forward Peter put his arms around Neal and held him.

Peter leaned in while keeping his voice low. "Think of your home, picture it in your mind right now," Peter whispered as he slipped a bracelet on Neal's wrist just before he finished the spell. "I'll find you I promise," he added as Neal vanished from his arms in a cloud of silver swirling smoke. Vincent watched in horror as his pet vanished. "You're going to regret that Peter…I will find him and bring him back here," Vincent remarked as he made his way toward the door. "No you won't… because I'm putting my foot down; I bind your abilities… I bind them so you may never use them again… I bind your abilities from this moment until your dying breath…" Peter chanted putting his full heart into his spell making it stronger. "You bastard…" Vincent hissed as he pulled out his gun and cocked it before firing without taking aim. Vincent smirked as his shot grazed Peer's side hoping it would also break his cousin's concentration. "I curse you, I curse you Peter Burke and anything that brings you joy will wither and die!" Vincent cursed as he threw a small black dagger hitting Peter in the chest mere inches from his heart.

* * *

Falling back into the tank Peter hit the water hard. Opening his eyes he felt like he was being lifted out he slowly began to concentrate on a face though he couldn't seem to concentrate. "Peter, it's okay… I've got you," the voice said as Peter slipped into darkness. When he finally was able to open his eyes again he squinted at the harsh sun. Seconds later a shadow figure blocked the light from his eyes. "You really had me worried, you had a terrible fever for days, that knife was soaked in poison," the voice said until it finally clicked in Peter's head that it was Neal's voice he was hearing. "Neal? Where am I?" Peter groaned as he sat up slowly. Neal smiled softly before he spoke. "You're on the island where you sent me… this is my home, as soon I arrived I just had this weird feeling and the next moment you fell into the ocean. I rescued from a group of Mako sharks," Neal said as he pushed some hair out of Peter's eyes.

"So where is this island anyway?" Peter asked slowly getting to his feet and looked around the lagoon that was seemed to be sheltered by coral reefs and rocks. "We're thirty miles from Crete off the shipping lanes it seems a bit strange but I like the privacy especially being pregnant, the island is uninhabited by humans and the ocean around us is home to more Mako sharks than you would like; it's the perfect safe haven…well at least this lagoon is. The reef is too thick for any sharks to get close; so our child will be safe for the two years he will have to live in the water," Neal said pulling his body closer to the water and got in and enjoyed swimming around his blue scales shining in the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peter smirked as he watched the young siren in his element free from his prison. As he wandered around Peter found freshwater and dried wood to make a fire; he gathered everything he could and brought it back to the beach before sitting on the sand to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Peter used his magic to create a cabana with furniture as protection from the sun. "I see you're making yourself at home," Neal called as he floated on his back. "I don't really tan it's more of an allover burn and I'm not staying for long. I have to return home especially if I've been missing for as long as you said," Peter said staying in the shade. Neal swam toward the shore to reach a hidden alcove as he changed his form and wrapping the handmade sarong around his hips and a fishnet vest he walked across the sand and into the cabana. "I thought you had to stay in the water while pregnant?" Peter asked looking the siren over. "Eh… that's not entirely true I can come out when I want I just have to be near water to give birth," Neal said as he put a hand on his hip. Peter rolled his eyes a bit and looked at the new clothing Neal was wearing.

"I like it, using old fabric and fishing nets to make a very nice skirt," Peter said smirking seeing Neal get flustered. "It's a sarong not a skirt and I thought it was very sexy. I'm also recycling old nets I found underwater, better than letting fish drown because of them," Neal said taking a seat on one of the chairs. Peter decided not to argue as he took a seat as well. "Alright then, but you realize that I am going to go home… I don't know how I got here but I have a job and a life back in New York; I sent you here to be safe… and with Adler still alive and running around the city with everyone thinking he's dead it's not going to be good even if my spell to bind his powers worked he's still very dangerous," Peter said seeing the different emotions flash on Neal's face. "You can't go…you have a duty here as well, in my last month I have to stay in the water all the time as my mate you have to care for me and protect me," Neal remarked as he stood up.

Sighing Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "Neal I'm not staying, I'm going back it's not that I don't care…" Peter stopped when Neal stormed away "Where are you going?" he asked as the siren began to head inland. "Why do you care…?" Neal yelled heading toward the tree line. Peter followed the siren and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "I do care… you didn't let me finish, I was willing to risk my life and career to get you out of that tank. Look I might not be in love with you or enjoy the fact that I'm a mate when I'm married but I'll do everything to protect you and… our child as long as I'm alive," Peter said slowly letting Neal's wrist go. Neal huffed and turned to face the agent with his sea water soaked hair still sticking to his face. "So how are you going to protect us from New York?" Neal asked pushing some bangs off his face. At a loss for words Peter shrugged as he kept a buffer between him and the young siren. As he resisted the urge to hit the other man Neal threw up his hands in defeat and rolled his eyes. "You should have let Adler have me at least he wanted me," Neal spat still very angry that Peter was going to leave him.

"He doesn't care about you; your just property to him I thought you knew that… God Neal you can be so… so…" Peter tried to come up with the word. "So what Peter… stupid… is that what you're going to say?" Neal asked his temper flaring as he shoved the agent hard. Peter caught himself and shoved Neal back though he made sure it wasn't as hard. Neal threw a punch only to have it caught and his arm twisted behind his back to restrain him as Peter held him until he started to calm down. "You know I like a little rough," the siren joked as he was finally let go.

Rolling his eyes Peter walked back to the cabana complaining how ridiculous Neal was. Neal followed with a slight swish of the hips before taking over the chair in the farther corner and looked out at the ocean. "You humans will pay thousands of dollars for a view like this; so why not stay a while and enjoy it. Trust me there is a lot more to this island than sugary white sand and crystal blue waters," Neal remarked put his head back and got comfortable. Peter looked around and agreed that the view was beautiful. "I'll stay for one week then I'm going home…" Peter said as he used his powers to create an extra room on the cabana to use as a bedroom. Neal smirked and nodded "I have a feeling after a week you'll want to stay," he remarked biting his lower lip a bit.

* * *

As the sun started to go down Neal got up from the seat and smiled. "We should have dinner, I'm starved this little one really takes a lot out of me," Neal remarked putting his hand on his stomach that had gotten bigger over the week Peter had been unconscious. Smirking Peter created a buffet table loaded with food and a small table. "If I didn't know any better I would say this was very romantic," Neal joked as he started to load a plate with food. Peter cleared his throat and flushed a bit as he got some food for himself. While they ate they talked about anything that popped into their minds. "You really worked on a case that had an actual werewolf?" Neal asked entranced by the story. "Yeah, he was big and mean; he was a CEO of a hedge fund and apparently he was bitten on a retreat with his friends. But when he turned and tried to bite me we had to put him down… of course when that hit the news it was pretty shocking to everyone who knew him," Peter said recounting the tale.

Smiling Neal sat back a bit his vest falling open a bit. "So how far along are you?" Peter asked unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Neal looked down as his smile got gentler. "I'm less than a month for my species, that's about six months in human pregnancy I'm going to give live birth in two months by then I'll look like I'm nine months. When a siren is impregnated in a human form the gestation period is faster because it's a single birth from a womb not an egg… when we mate in whatever our true form is it takes longer because sirens are born from eggs which form for six months then are laid and grow for another three," the siren said thinking back to his first litter. Peter could see the sadness creeping into Neal's eyes. "Sorry… I didn't mean to bring up those memories," he said softly. "No…it's okay, for as long as I live I'll never forget any of them," Neal said just as softly as the lantern on the table flickered a bit from a warm breeze. Sitting in silence for a few minutes Peter cleared the table with magic and made the food disappear. As he listened to the waves for a few minutes Neal broke the silence.

"You know I've had sex maybe thousands of times over my whole life but I've never been in love…actually I misspoke I've been in love many times but I've never been loved by anyone who wasn't family…all the times I was with someone it was just for my own pleasure or theirs depending on the situation, Adler never loved me I was just something to fuck and beat… Keller was just following instinct, even you… I put you under a spell, it's like being a siren is a curse we're not meant to be loved just lusted after when we use our song," Neal said as he slowly got up from the table and started to walk back to the lagoon. Peter followed before grabbing Neal's forearm carefully and stopped him. "Let me make you a bed inside tonight… you look like you could use a bed with support other than just sleeping underwater," Peter said trying to make Neal comfortable. "Can I just share one with you tonight, and before you even ask…do you really think I'm in the mood for sex I'm as big as a huge balloon," Neal said with a smirk.

The agent wanted to roll his eyes at the request before he gave in and nodded in agreement. "If you try anything I won't feel bad for kicking you out of bed," Peter said heading back for the cabana where the bed he conjured was waiting. It was a very large California king with an extra comfortable mattress. Neal laughed cautiously as he followed. As he got into bed Neal noticed his clothes had changed into comfortable sleep pants. "Night Peter…" Neal mumbled staying as close to the edge as possible without falling off the bed. Peter did roll his eyes at that action and put his hand on Neal's arm. "You're not going to be comfortable like that there is enough room for you to move onto the bed more," he said pulling Neal closer with ease. Neal felt the warmth bubble inside him but stayed far enough so Peter wouldn't throw him out of bed but close enough to feel the continuous heat radiating from the other man.

* * *

Peter woke the next morning to seagulls screeching from the floor by the bed and sitting up slowly he felt the warm sea breeze coming in off the water. While he looked for any signs of the young siren Peter felt a small pang of worry when he didn't see him at all. "Neal… hey Neal!" he called louder as he made his way to the impromptu kitchen area. Neal looked up with a smile "Sorry I was making breakfast, fresh fruits and wild vegetables and fish," Neal said as he revealed the spread on the table. Peter was mildly surprised at how quickly Neal put the meal together. Neal looked up with a smile. He wasn't surprised by the fruits and roots but was as the fish was cooked with a five star perfection. "This looks good, but isn't this considered cannibalism?" he asked chuckling. Neal snorted and grabbed some fish and nibbled on it. "Very funny, and no it's not… smart guy," Neal said taking a seat and eating some food. Peter quickly joined the siren and ate his fill of fish and vegetables. "I'll admit you can cook a fish and the rest of the food complements it," Peter complemented as he made the dishes vanish.

In the back of his mind Peter tried to stomp down the thought of how much fun he was having. Neal grabbed Peter's hand to drag him from the lone building and into the interior of the island. He pointed plants and flowers out on the trail as he brought the agent to his favorite place on the island other than the lagoon. When they arrived Peter noticed the slight discomfort on Neal's face and moved to help Neal sit when Peter realized just how close they were. "Are you alright? You look a green about the gills," he remarked with a smirk. Neal gave a small laugh and nodded. "I'm just not use to walking around so much being this pregnant. The last time all Keller let me do was walk back and forth from the couch and the pool that was it," Neal said softly while Peter sat beside Neal and let him lean against him. "Even though I'm showing you a good time you're still going to leave aren't you?" Neal asked softly not looking up from the sandy spot he was staring at as he pushed his toes into the warm sand.

"Neal, listen to me very carefully…I…don't…" Peter stopped when he saw Neal instantly tear up and not being good with tears Peter cleared his throat and moved away from Neal's side to try and approach the subject in a different way. Neal struggled to his feet as he sniffled loudly only to have Peter help him. He jerked away as he felt the rejection. "You know what… just go home… I don't need you anymore I've survived my whole life alone… I thought you were different but it turns out I was just kidding myself you're just like everyone else in the world… I never want to see you again," Neal said stalking away back to the lagoon ignoring the branches as they smacked him in the face. Once he got to the water Neal stripped before swimming to the deepest point where he changed into his other form.

Peter followed the siren until he came to the water and rubbed his forehead. He then decided to walk back to the cabana he decided to meditate for a while. Peter sighed softly and started to fall deeper into a self-induced trance where he found himself in the temple he created in his mind. "You know Burke just because I taught you how to communicate through meditation doesn't mean I'm someone to call every time there is a problem…" Mozzie said walking over and taking a seat on a bench. "I'm having issues… I have to return home but Neal is pregnant and he really doesn't want me to leave," Peter said sitting beside the other man.

"It's probably best you stay there for now Burke…not only for Neal but Kramer has made it a personal vendetta to find you and arrest you for releasing a dangerous creature or so he claims," Mozzie said as he made a cup of tea appear. "Of course it can't be easy, but right now Neal wants nothing to do with me," Peter remarked trying to think of a way to make it up to Neal. "Well now you have time to figure that out, and don't worry I'll tell Elizabeth you're alright; she's been worried but not hysterical about your departure," Mozzie remarked as he shimmered away just before Peter was pulled from his meditation. Peter groaned as he lay back against the floor and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes just before looking out into the lagoon where the water lapped against the sand.

Walking to the water's edge Peter changed his clothes with a wave of his hands to a pair of swim trunks. Moving into the water Peter swam around waiting for Neal to the surface. "Come on Neal…look we need to talk," Peter mumbled and swam around some more trying to see if he could spot Neal under the moving surface of the water. "I thought you were leaving?" Neal spat from behind Peter. "Kramer has a man hunt looking for me for letting you go… he has no idea Adler is alive; if I go back I'll go to jail and that means no protection for you or the baby. Neal closed his mouth before opening it. "Oh… well then you can stay then… but… you have to pull your own weight… and I'm still really mad at you," Neal said with a wavering voice.

Peter smirked at Neal's reaction being so childlike but decided to change the topic and swam back a bit "So have you chosen any names yet or are you going to name the baby after it's born?" Peter asked trying not to let his new parent nerves get to him. "I have so many names but I don't know if I'm going to use any just yet," Neal remarked as he swam away and leaned against a small crop of rocks. As the day continued Peter was sure that Neal was slowly warming back up to him being there, and by midday he was positive Neal was back to normal. Getting out of the lagoon Peter stretched and made his way back to the cabana and dropped into a hammock chair as it appeared while he tried to get used to the fact he was going to live on the island until further notice.

* * *

By sundown Peter left the cabana and found Neal sitting on the sand his tail flicking a bit some droplets of water into the lagoon. "You know you kinda remind me of a beached mermaid," Peter said as he walked over and sat beside the siren. "Well water sirens are closely related to mermaids, while we have the same tails and give birth to our young in the water; however water sirens can go on land and also we're better looking too," Neal remarked as his fingers brushed against Peter's hand lightly. Looking down Peter looked at the fingers against his before he looked back up at the sunset. Looking down Peter looked at the fingers against his before he looked back up at the sunset. Neal smiled as he watched the orange and purple skies but when he saw a shooting star he took it as a sign and leaned over just as the other man looked at him and kissed him.

Taken back by the sneak attack kiss Peter sat still before he decided a single kiss wouldn't hurt and returning the kiss with the same vigor Neal was showing. Peter put his hand on Neal's neck and swiftly moved his hand to the base of his head and twisted the long tendrils of hair around his fingers before tugging lightly. Tilting his head back Neal moaned into the kiss and pushed with more force as they continued to kiss. Peter played the kiss off as built up tension from not seeing his wife for a while. Neal felt the want in his heart burning hotter as he poured everything he had into the kiss to prove that his feelings were real. Slowly pulling away for air Peter opened his eyes. "You planned this somehow didn't you?" he asked softly as Neal leaned in again. "Maybe, but you're the one who took the bait…" he said in a whisper.

Closing the gap Peter brushed his lips against Neal's again and felt Neal flinch a bit as he pulled back. "Are you alright?" Peter asked seeing a very distressed look on Neal's face. "I'm fine…"Neal lied as he put a hand on his stomach. Moving his hand to cover Neal's hand softly, smirking when he felt it he gave a small laugh before speaking. "The baby is kicking…it's going to be a little uncomfortable but you're going to be alright, if you were a woman this would last for three more months," Peter said rubbing the spot over the baby to calm it down. Neal smiled as he leaned back against the still warm sand. "I have to say Peter…I never really expected you to stay this whole time. I was afraid when waking this morning that you would be gone… so I got up before you to just enjoy the little time before getting breakfast by watching you sleep," the young siren said softly. "Creepy but I should tell you… Kramer is furious we took off and according to Mozzie it's safer for me to be here for now so I'll be staying longer than a week," Peter said as he looked at Neal who was beaming.

Grabbing Peter by the arm Neal tugged him down so they were cuddling. "Good… I want you here for the birth of our child," Neal said softly as he watched the stars appear in the sky slowly. Smirking Peter kept an arm around Neal as the tide began to come in. "Come on you must be hungry," Peter remarked as he slowly pulled away and stood up. "Not really… I'm not in the mood to eat. I rather sit here for a while," Neal said as he looked up at Peter from where he was laying on the cooling sand. "It's getting cool out and I don't want you to get sick so why don't you come inside for now," Peter said as he used his magic to make Neal lighter so he could pick him up against his will and carry him back inside to put him on the bed until he came to his senses. "You know I don't get sick… I bet you just wanted me to keep you company," Neal remarked as he changed back though some scales still remained as he lay there in all his glory making Peter quickly use his magic to cover him. Neal smirked and bit his lip as he got comfortable on the bed. Peter rolled his eyes and dropped on the bed to rest beside Neal until he got hungry. Reaching over Peter a hand over his child and rubbed the spot and smirked at the movement under his hand.

* * *

As his due date grew closer Neal found himself growing larger and more impatient with Peter. Walking on the beach one morning Neal felt the baby moving with more force than before. "I don't like the look of those storm clouds, only you would have to give birth out here during a possible hurricane," Peter remarked as he came up behind Neal. The cabana had been magically moved away for safety during the coming storm and Peter took Neal up on his offer to move into the nearby cave. "I told you we'll be fine in here and the lagoon water feeds into the cave deep enough where we won't have to worry about the weather," Neal said taking Peter's hand as they walked toward the large cave. Wadding into the water to get to the cave Neal led Peter into the cave until they reached the inner beach. Walking out of the water Peter creates a new temporary home and a fire to warm the area and light the cave up. Looking around the cave Neal bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed when he felt his muscles contract all at once. Taking in deep breaths until the pain passed Neal plastered a fake smile on as he walked over to Peter's side and took a seat beside him and held his hand for support. Peter grabbed a beer from the small cooler he made appear by him and relaxed against a rock. Sitting quietly together for a long time together the wind outside began to whistle through the cave causing Neal to slide closer to Peter. "How long are you going to try and hide that you are in labor?" Peter asked with a knowing smirk. Neal looked over at him stunned that Peter knew the truth, opening his mouth to ask Peter smirked again "You've been crushing my hand for the last two minutes I figured you went into labor," he remarked.

"I'm scared Peter I've never had to give birth like this…I wish you could be in there with me, " Neal remarked as he felt the contraction pass finally. "I know you don't like the dark so I'll take care of that," Peter said as he waved his hand toward the water as it began to glow as bright as the moon. "The crystals I placed in the water react to the salt water and glow because of the minerals the crystals are made of so the lights will never go out," he said as he helped Neal to his feet. Neal slowly walked into the water and changed into his true form the sparkling lights under the surface making him look more enchanting even with his large midsection he still held an air of seduction.

Peter watched and smiled as Neal disappeared under the water with his form only looking like a large shadow as he swam around. Peter spread some more crystals around the cave near the water's surface so the whole cave was lit up as he sat on the closest rocks that overlooked the middle of the water and watched the shadow under the water swim around. Peter lost track of time inside the cave and began to drift off to sleep. He was startled to wake hours later with a hand on his knee. "Peter…meet your son," Neal said softly as he handed a small baby over that was sleeping in his arms a small purple-green tail flicking lightly in sleep. "What are we going to name him?" Peter asked keeping his voice down so they didn't wake the baby. "I'm not sure yet, but we have time; the naming ceremonies happen six months after birth," Neal said trying to suppress a yawn.

Nodding Peter helped Neal put their son in a small safe spot in the rocks using the water to lap over him like a blanket. "He's cute… and his gills are fully functioning?" Peter asked worried about leaving the baby in the water. Neal smiled and nodded. "Yes they work he's perfect, don't worry about that. However once he's rested up we'll have to worry about him escaping the lagoon when the storm is over," Neal said as he moved to the small beach beside the baby in the impromptu crib. Rolling on his side Neal looked over at Peter watching the baby as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the storm finally ended hours later Peter walked outside the cave and looked at the bright blue skies above his head. Returning the cabana to its place on the beach Peter sighed and looked at the palm leaves strewn all over the beach before he used his magic to clean everything up. Making a beer appear Peter sat on the sand and looked out at the ocean. "You're going back aren't you?" Neal asked as he walked up behind Peter their son in his arms.

The agent sighed softly "I have to return Neal; I have to make sure Elizabeth is alright," Peter said as he tore his gaze from the ocean and looked into Neal's eyes "I understand… I do really; you at least stayed until our son was born and I'm thankful for that but you're not obligated to come back," Neal said as he kept the baby calm. "Neal… what makes you think I won't come back? Peter asked as he looked at his supernatural family.

"You're a kind man Peter but you're human and once you leave here you'll realize that and you have a life back in the city, I can manage alone…I've been on my own for the last thousand years," Neal said as a warm breeze moved past him, pulling his son closer he rubbed his back a bit when he woke and started to fuss. Standing there for a moment Peter debated whether or not to bring Neal and the baby with him. "I'll be back by sundown…alright….I promise," Peter said as he moved a step back. "A promise is just words Peter, the real promise is if you actually come back to us," Neal said taking a couple steps back until the water of the lagoon lapped against his feet. Peter looked at the two for another minute before he silently uttered a spell to transport himself home.

Arriving back at his Brooklyn home Peter sighed contently as he looked at his townhouse and dropped on the couch. Elizabeth walked into the townhouse five minutes later and dropped her shopping bags to rush over to Peter and covered his mouth with her hand before he spoke. Raising a finger to her lips she nodded toward the window before pulling her husband out the back door and shutting it behind them. "Oh Peter… it's so good to see you, but you have to be careful Kramer has men out front watching the house they've been there for months waiting for you," Elizabeth said as she hugged her husband tightly. "Is Neal alright… did he have the baby?" she asked excited.

Peter laughed a bit as he pulled away for air. "Yes he did, a baby boy…he's adorable but we have to talk about this. I want to do what's right by him and the baby but the FBI doesn't know about them and I would like to keep it that way," Peter said sighing. "Peter, do you want to go and live with Neal on the island?" Elizabeth asked reading her husband's face with ease. "It is paradise, come with me to see the baby then we'll all sit down and talk about what we are going to do next," the agent said. El nodded and taking the hand offered to her the two popped from the backyard and arrived back on the beach. Looking around Peter made a beeline right for the lagoon and crouched down and patted the water signaling he was back.

After waiting a few minute Neal broke the surface of the lagoon watching Peter and Elizabeth. "You returned…you kept your promise…" Neal said stunned. Chirping lightly Neal looked around the water as he watched a small shadow dart around in the water close by before swimming into his arms. Holding his son close Neal swam closer to the shore and watched Peter and Elizabeth closely making sure they were the real deal before he got any closer. Looking at his child Neal chirped at him as he got out of the water having dressed in his sarong under the water before changing from his tail to his legs and walked over to Peter and Elizabeth. "I missed you; I think he did too..." Neal said as the baby reached for Peter.

Teaching Peter how to hold a baby with a tail Neal stood close as Peter held their child. "Neal, I was gone for only ten minutes," Peter said trying to play the look off Neal was giving him. Neal smiled and nuzzled against Peter's shoulder as he stayed close to his young one. Elizabeth smiled at the small family standing before her. "You make such a cute family," she cooed watching how Neal was practically hanging off her husband.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked seeing both men look at her a dark blush dusting across Neal's cheeks as he looked away to hide it. Peter tried not to smile but failed.


End file.
